Time Crisis: An Unlikely Mission
by Dinosaur Mercenary
Summary: Some time after Time Crisis II, Keith Martin took an unlikely mission in another world. An old enemy known to the V.S.S.E. returned working with new foes.
1. Prologue

A time period had passed since Keith Martin and Robert Baxter from the V.S.S.E. succeeded in preventing Neodyne Industries from launching a nuclear satellite to space. Keith had completed his final test in the tactical exercises that the organization carried out to further enhance its agents. One day, a storm occurred causing the chopper carrying Keith to crash land through a portal into another world.


	2. The Mission

Keith woke up and had survived the crash. His only weapon was a pistol and he checked the ammunition to see if it was a real. The shells that were used in the tactical exercises differ from the ones used in the mission. Keith found a town nearby and approached it.

He knocked the gate and the porter answered, "What do you want?"

"Is there a place I can stay?"

"Go find the Prancing Pony," the porter opened letting Keith in.

As the V.S.S.E. agent went through the town, people were staring at him. Keith reached a building with a sign having a horse in it labeled, "Prancing Pony". A woman who helped running the inn gave the agent the dishes he ordered.

"Thank you," Keith began eating.

Minutes later, an old man wearing grey approached him, "Mind if I join you?"

"I don't mind."

"I should be introducing myself, my name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey."

"I'm Keith Martin from the V.S.S.E., which is Vital Situation Swift Elimination agency, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice meeting you too, what brings you to Bree?"

"The helicopter, the flying machine I'm riding, crashed into this world somehow and I'm lost."

"Do you mind telling me about yourself and this … V.S.S.E.?"

Keith told the old man about the organization, his previous mission with his partner, and that he worked as a technician and stunt double for Hollywood film industries.

"Are you up for another … mission?"

"Name it."

"Here's what you need to know. It began in the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide. Full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth: Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, King Under the Mountain. Mightiest of the Dwarf Lords. Thror ruled with utter surety never doubting his house would endure for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson. Erebor was built deep within the mountain itself … the beauty of this fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth in precious gems hewn from rock and in great seams of gold running like rivers through stone. The skill of the Dwarves was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it. The Heart of the Mountain, the Arkenstone. Thror named it 'The King's Jewel'. He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him even the great Elven King, Thranduil. As the great wealth of the Dwarves grew, their store of goodwill ran thin. No one knows exactly began the rift. The Elves say that the Dwarves stole their treasure. The dwarves tell another tale. They say the Elf king refused to give them the rightful pay. It is sad how all the alliances can be broken and how friendships can be lost, and for what? But the years of peace and plenty were not to last, slowly the days turned sour and the watchful nights closed in. Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind and where sickness thrives, bad things will follow. The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the North. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot, dry wind. It was a firedrake from the North. Smaug had come. Such wanton death was dealt that day. For this city of Men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire. Erebor was lost. For a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives. Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help from the Elves that day nor any day since. Robbed of their homeland, the Dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low. The young Dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of Men. But always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright. For he had seen dragon fire in the sky and a city turned to ash, and he never forgave and he never forgot."

"You're asking me to help slay the dragon and to retake Erebor for the dwarves?"

"Yes, you won't be alone on this."

"You're taking part too?"

"It's not just me," Gandalf turned to see a dwarf entering the Prancing Pony. "I'll go talk to him."

"Take your time, no rush."

Keith watched the same woman gave the dwarf the dishes he ordered and saw two men were staring at the dwarf. They got off from their seats and were approaching him slowly. The dwarf assumed the men as assassins and prepared to defend himself.

"Mind if I join you?" Gandalf reached him. "I'll have the same."

After the old man introduced himself to the dwarf, Keith heard, "I know who you are." The V.S.S.E. agent wondered what made Gandalf famous and assumed that he was someone greater.

"Well, now. This is a fine chance. What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?"

"I received word that my father had been seen wandering the Wilds near Dunland. I went looking. I found no sign of him."

"Ah … Thrain," Gandalf sighed.

"You're like the others. You think he's dead?"

"I was not at the battle of Moria."

"No, but I was," Thorin began recalling his past. "My grandfather, Thror, was slain. My father led the charge towards the Dimrill Gate, he never returned. Thrain is gone, they told me, he's one of the fallen. But in the end of the battle, I searched amongst the slain to the last body. My father was not among the dead."

"Thorin, it's been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Thrain."

"He still lives. I am sure of it."

"The ring your grandfather wore. One of the seven given to the Dwarf Lords many years ago … What became of it?"

"He gave it to my father before they went into battle."

"So Thrain was wearing it when he went missing … **"**

"My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?"

"I urged him to march upon Erebor, to rally the seven armies of the Dwarves to destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. And I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland."

"This is no chance meeting, is it, Gandalf?"

"No. It is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later, darker minds will turn towards Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling on the Greenway. They mistook me for a vagabond."

"I imagine they regretted that."

Gandalf took out a leaf-shaped sheet, "One of them was carrying a message. It is Black Speech. A promise of payment."

"For what?"

"Your head. Someone wants you dead. Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the Throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the Dwarves. Together, you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven Dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oath."

Keith wondered who would hate Thorin so much and predicted that the dwarf's unknown enemy would become the V.S.S.E. agent's new enemy.

"The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten that jewel was stolen by Smaug," Thorin reminded Gandalf.

Keith and Gandalf watched the two assassins left the inn.

"What if I were to help you reclaim it?" Gandalf spoke in a willing-to-help tone.

"How? The Arkenstone lies half a world away buried beneath the feet of a fire-breathing dragon."

"Yes, it does. Which is why we're going to need a burglar," Gandalf came up with a solution.

"A burglar that can act for the good," Keith thought.


	3. The Meeting

Gandalf had already chosen who would be the burglar of the company: a creature that Keith had never heard of, a hobbit Bilbo Baggins. The old man had known Bilbo, son of Belladonna Took, for a long time since the hobbit was a child. Gandalf annually brought fireworks to the hobbits' home, the Shire, for celebration. The old man went to Bag End where Bilbo wished him a good morning. It was a hole built like a comfortable home under the hill. The old man spoke of an adventure but Bilbo did not want any. After Gandalf said "I shall inform the others" without saying who, Bilbo did not want a party in his home then said "Good morning" before going back inside. The old man left a mark at his door before leaving to tell the others.

At night after Bilbo had his supper, Keith found a hill with windows and a door. He rang the doorbell and on the door was a man with pointy ears shorter than dwarf. "Um … excuse me, are you Bilbo Baggins Gandalf told me about?"

"You're talking to the right Hobbit," said Bilbo.

"Can I come in? Gandalf said there's going to be a meeting here," the V.S.S.E. agent asked.

"A meeting with who?"

"He didn't tell me exactly."

"OK, would you like anything to drink?" Bilbo asked as he let Keith in. The V.S.S.E. agent had to bend his waist to enter and took his seat in the dining room.

"A cup of water," Keith replied. "Thank you," he drank the water. "I'm Keith Martin from the V.S.S.E."

"V.S.S.E.?"

The V.S.S.E. agent told Bilbo about the organization while he learned that the hobbits farmed and lived a peaceful life.

The doorbell rang and the Hobbit checked it out. There was a dwarf who said, "Dwalin, at your service."

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Do we know each other?"

"No. Which way, laddie? Is it down here?"

"Is what down where?" the hobbit asked.

"Supper, he said there'd be food and lots of it," Dwalin replied.

The hobbit knew who told them and became annoyed when he had to cook more for unexpected guests.

"You must be Keith Martin that Gandalf told us about," Dwalin said to Keith.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you," the V.S.S.E. agent offered a handshake.

"Same here."

"Who else is coming?"

"You'll find out."

Doorbell rang and Bilbo answered. Keith heard, "Balin, at your service."

"Good evening."

"Yes. Yes, it is. Though I think it might rain later."

"Hm?"

"Am I late?"

"Late for what?" Biblo asked in a confused tone.

"Oh! Ha, ha! Evening, brother," it turned out to be another dwarf shorter with white hair and beard.

"By my beard… you're shorter and wider than last we met," Dwalin turned to Balin as they chuckled.

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us," Balin said then the two brothers laughed. They placed their hands on each other's shoulders then banged their foreheads without hurting each other.

"Uh, excuse me? Sorry, I hate to interrupt. But the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house," Bilbo spoke but was ignored by the two dwarves.

"Have you eaten?" Dwalin asked as the two brothers searched the pantry.

"It's not that I don't like visitors. I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come visiting," Bilbo said to the dwarves but was ignored.

"What is this?"

"I don't know."

"I think it's cheese. Gone blue."

"It's riddled with mold."

"The thing is, I don't know either of you. Not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry," Bilbo attempted to speak up and managed to catch the two brothers' attention.

"Apology accepted," Balin said to the hobbit. "Now, fill it up, brother, don't stint," Balin turned to his brother.

The two dwarves joined in and Balin said, "Keith."

"You're talking to the right person."

The doorbell rang again and this time, "Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service."

"You must be Mr. Boggins."

"Nope! You can't come in. You've come to the wrong house," Bilbo spoke as he did not want any more uninvited guests he did not know.

"What. Has it been canceled?"

"No one told us."

"No, nothing's been canceled."

"That's a relief," a pair of younger dwarves entered.

"Careful with these. I just had them sharpened."

"It's nice, this place."

"Yeah. Did you do it yourself?"

"What? No, it's been in the family for years," Bilbo answered. "That's my mother's glory box. Can you please not do that?" the hobbit said to the other young dwarf who was scratching the bottom of his boot with a box.

"Fili, Kili. Come on, give us a hand," said Dwalin.

"Mr. Dwalin. Ha, ha."

"Shove this in the hallway. Otherwise we'll never get everyone in," said Balin.

"You must be Keith Martin," said Kili.

"Yes and it's a pleasure to meet you. What is your name?" the V.S.S.E. agent shook the young dwarf's hand.

"My name is Kili, it's nice meeting you," the young dwarf introduced himself. "This is my brother, Fili." The other young dwarf joined them.

"Everyone? How many more are there?" Bilbo asked as he was holding Fili's sword and daggers.

"Everyone? How many more are there?" Bilbo asked as he was holding Fili's sword and daggers. The doorbell rang and Bilbo was even more irritated. He placed the weapons down and shouted, "No. No. There's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else. There are already four Dwarves and two Men in my dining room as it is. If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke… I can only say it is in very poor taste."

He opened the door and eight more dwarves fell in.

"Get off, you big lump!" a dwarf yelled.

"Gandalf," the hobbit muttered as he saw the wizard.

Bilbo began to have difficulty dealing with unexpected and unwanted guests in his home as the dwarves took whatever they could find out of his pantry. "Excuse me, that's my chicken," Bilbo said to a corpulent dwarf. "That's my wine, excuse me."

The dwarf who took the wine began saying something that the hobbit and the man did not understand.

"He's got an injury," said another dwarf.

"You mean the axe on his head?" Bilbo asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Dead? No, only between his ears. His legs work fine," the dwarf clarified.

"Those are my pri-! Excuse me, not my wine. Put that back. Put that back. Not the jam, please," the hobbit continued to have difficulties with those dwarves.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. It's a tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?" Bilbo said to a corpulent dwarf. "Cheese knife? He eats it by the block," said another dwarf wearing a cap who was a relative to the corpulent one and Bilbo sighed.

The Hobbit turned to another dwarf holding a chair, "No, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair - No, so is that. Take it back, please."

"I cannot hear what you're saying," said the dwarf pointing to his ear.

"It's an antique. Not for sitting on," Bilbo took dwarf to put back the antique. "That is a book, not a coaster. And put that map down."

Another dwarf said to Gandalf, "Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf?"

"Yes?"

"May I tempt you with a cup of chamomile?" the dwarf spoke as he poured liquid from a teapot into two mugs.

"Oh, no, thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think," the old man decline politely.

"Dori, can I have some?" Keith asked.

"Sure," Dori let the man took a cup.

"Thank you."

Keith tasted the chamomile and commented, "It's good." Dori smiled.

"Whoop! Mind out," said another dwarf who bumped into Gandalf.

"Yes. Ah," the wizard accidentally bumped his head into a chandelier. "Uh, Fili, Kili. Uh… Oin, Gloin. Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori!"

"No. Not my prizewinners, thank you," said Bilbo as he took the basket of tomatoes. "No, thank you."

Another dwarf spoke in a language both men did not understand.

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur," Gandalf said to the dwarf as he seemed to know their language. "We appear to be one Dwarf short."

"Is Thorin coming?" Keith asked.

"He is late, is all. He traveled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come," Dwalin answered and Gandalf heard it.

"Mr. Gandalf? A little glass of red wine, as requested, it's got a fruity bouquet," Dori spoke as he handed the little glass of red wine.

"Oh. Cheers," as the old man drank it.

"Bombur's on his second leg of lamb already," said a red-haired dwarf.

The twelve dwarves began having their dinner using whatever they could make and Keith joined, "Looks like you guys are having a party."

"No chance. Not from that distance," said Dwalin.

"Wanna bet? Bombur, catch!" said Bofur who was wearing a cap and tossed a bun to Bombur who was corpulent among the dwarves. The bun landed on Bombur's mouth causing everybody to cheer.

"I'll help you with that," Gandalf spoke as he passed a plate of tomatoes.

"Who wants an ale?" Fili asked as he passed mugs of beer to the dwarves and man.

"I said have another drink. Here you go," Dwalin spoke as he poured ale into the deaf dwarf through the pipe. He blew the pipe squirting the ale out of it.

"Ale on the count of three!" said Bofur as the dwarves and the man touched their mugs into each other's.

"One, two… Up!" said Kili and Keith also drank the ale.

Nori belched followed by another dwarf who also belched.

"I knew you had it in you!" said Bofur.

After the dinner, Keith and his friends began cleaning up while Bombur continued eating, "Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth," said Bilbo as he took a piece of cloth off from Bofur's hands.

"But it's full of holes," Bofur spoke according to what he saw.

"It's supposed to look like that. It's crochet," the Hobbit clarified.

"And a wonderful game it is too, if you've got the balls for it," said Bofur.

"Bebother and confusticate these Dwarves! The man is better," Bilbo muttered in an irritated tone.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by Dwarves and have a man to keep them company. What are they doing here?" the Hobbit answered.

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering once you get used to them," said the wizard.

"I don't want to get used to them. Look at the state of my kitchen. There's mud trod into the carpet. They've pillaged the pantry. I won't tell you what they've done in the bathroom. They've destroyed the plumbing. Is this a meeting or a party in my house?" Bilbo spoke about the mess they made.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" a dwarf asked.

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me," Fili took it then tossed it to his brother. Kili then threw dishes like Frisbees to Bifur.

"Take that back. Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing pottery. It's over 100 years old!" Bilbo shouted.

The other dwarves except Bombur used the knives and forks as drumsticks while Keith clapped.

"And can you not do that? You'll blunt them," Bilbo said to the dwarves.

"Ooh. Do you hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives," Bofur said.

" _Blunt the knives, bend the forks._

 _Smash the bottles and burn the corks._

 _Chip the glasses and crack the plates._

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates._ "

Keith and the dwarves except Bifur, Bombur, and Ori began singing. Bifur was busy with the pots, while Ori caught the plates.

" _Cut the cloth, tread on the fat._

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat._

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor._

 _Splash the wine on every door._

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl._

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole._

 _When you're finished, if they are whole._

 _Send them down the hall to roll._ "

Ori carried the "tower" of bowls, dishes, and mug. Keith took some of the bowls, dishes, and mug to help the dwarf making it easier. The dwarves tossed and cleaned the dishes while singing simultaneously. Bofur played the flute and another dwarf blew the teapot. " _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_ ," Keith and the dwarves finished their song.

"Bilbo," Gandalf muttered showing him the table full of cleaned dishes.

There was knocking on the door, "He is here," Gandalf knew who it was.

"It's Thorin," said Keith.

The wizard answered the door and Thorin said, "Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark and some strange craft on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago," Bilbo spoke without checking it.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself," Gandalf clarified. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield," the wizard introduced the Hobbit to the dwarf prince.

"So… this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin said to Bilbo.

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" the dwarf prince asked.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know… but I fail to see why that's relevant," the hobbit did not seem to know the answer.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin commented on the first impression of Bilbo and the dwarves all chuckled.

"Perhaps he can gain some experience," said Keith.

"Ah, you must be Keith Martin," Thorin turned to the V.S.S.E. agent.

"It's nice meeting you," Keith shook the dwarf prince's hand and spoke nothing about seeing him in Bree.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

"All of them!"

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone," Thorin answered.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," Gandalf requested. "Far to the east… over ranges and rivers… beyond woodlands and wastelands… lies a single, solitary peak," he took out a small map.

Bilbo carried a candle and muttered, "The Lonely Mountain."

"Aye, Oin has read the portents… and the portents say it is time," said Gloin the red-haired dwarf.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor… the reign of the beast will end." said Oin the deaf dwarf who was Gloin's brother.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked.

"It is a dragon called Smaug," said Keith.

"Smaug the Terrible… chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals," Bofur elaborated.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," said the Hobbit.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Ori spoke in a bold tone and stood up.

"Good lad, Ori!" Nori praised.

"Sit down," Dori spoke as he pulled Ori back to his seat.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us… but we number just 13. And not 13 of the best… nor brightest," Balin spoke with concern.

"Here, who are you calling dim?" Nori asked.

"Sorry, what did he say?" Oin spoke as he had difficulty of hearing.

"We may be few in number… but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf," said Fili.

"And you forget, we have a Wizard and a man in our company. Gandalf and Keith will have killed hundreds of dragons in their time," Kili spoke as he had confidence on the two friends.

"Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say—" Gandalf attempted to clarify.

"How many, then?" Dori asked cutting him off.

"What?"

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?"

Gandalf coughed.

"Go on. Give us a number," said Dori. "Keith, how many dragons have you killed?"

"Zero because dragons don't exist in the world I come from, but I killed men with weapons all of you have never seen before."

"Like what?" Bofur asked.

"This," Keith showed his new friends a pistol.

"What is that?" Thorin asked.

"It's a pistol that Smaug will not expect."

"If we have read these signs… do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing… wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Thorin spoke in a rallying tone.

"You forget, the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain," Balin reminded him.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf took out a key.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping. It is yours now," the wizard answered handing the key to Thorin to the wonderment of the dwarves, the men, and the hobbit.

"If there is a key… there must be a door," said Fili.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls," the wizard said as he could read the symbols on the small map.

"There's another way in," said Kili.

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done," Gandalf spoke according to fact and plan.

"That's why we need a burglar," said Ori.

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine," said Bilbo.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked instead of answering the question.

"He said he's an expert. Hey," said Oin.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life," Bilbo clarified.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material," Balin spoke with concern.

"Nope."

"Aye, the Wild is no place for gentle fold who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin had a point.

"He's just fine," said Fili.

"Enough. If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf and Man… the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearance suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know including himself. You must trust me on this," Gandalf spoke up.

"Very well, we will do it your way," Thorin seemed to agree with the wizard.

"No, no," said Bilbo.

"Give him the contract," Thorin ordered.

"We're in. We're off," said Bofur.

"It's just the usual, summary of out-of-pocket expenses… time required, remuneration… funeral arrangements, so forth," Balin spoke as he took out a paper and it was passed to Bilbo.

"Funeral arrangements?" asked the hobbit and he read the paper.

"I cannot guarantee his safety," Thorin spoke as he knew that the group especially the Hobbit would be facing danger.

"Understood," said Gandalf.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate," the dwarf prince said the Bilbo would put his life at risk like the others in his company.

"Agreed."

When Bilbo read to "incineration", Bofur clarified, "Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked.

"Huh? Yeah," Bilbo replied and took a deep breath. "Feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings," said Bofur.

"Air, I need air," Bilbo spoke as he could not take it anymore.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

"Hmm. Nope," Bilbo feigned faint.

"Oh, very helpful, Bofur," Gandalf spoke in a tone that seemed ironic.

"I'll be all right. Just let me sit quietly for a moment," said the hobbit.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long," Gandalf made a reminder. "Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who was always running off in search of Elves in the woods. Who would stay out late, come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there."

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins of Bag End," Bilbo spoke in a reluctant tone.

"You are also a Took. Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle Bullroarer Took was so large, he could ride a real horse?" Gandalf knew about Bilbo's family tree.

"Yes."

"Yes, well, he could."

"In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin king's head clean off and it sailed 100 yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus, the battle was won. And the game of golf invented at the same time," Keith heard Gandalf recalled a history event when a war came to the hobbits.

"I do believe you made that up," said Bilbo to Gandalf.

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back."

"Can you promise that I will come back?"

"No. And if you do, you will not be the same. That's what I thought."

"Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit," said Bilbo then he walked off.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers. Heh, heh. Hardly the stuff of legend," Balin spoke as he saw Bilbo walking off.

"There are a few warriors amongst us," said Thorin.

"Old and new warriors."

"I would take each and every one of these Dwarves along with the Man over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me," Thorin showed the key.

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done."

Keith heard another song,

" _Far over the misty mountains cold,_

 _To dungeons deep,_

 _And caverns old,_

 _We must away,_

 _Ere break of day,_

 _To find our long-forgotten gold,_

 _The pines were roaring on the height,_

 _The winds were moaning in the night,_

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread,_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light_."


	4. Unlikely Enemy

The next morning, Keith rode a horse as he was traveling with Thorin and company. In his mind, he preferred a car instead. The dwarves were on ponies and Gandalf was on a horse.

"I said it. Didn't I say it? Coming here was a waste of time," Dori muttered.

"That's true enough," Gloin seemed to agree.

"Ridiculous notion. Use a Hobbit? A Halfling? Whose idea was it anyway?" Dori muttered.

"Bilbo will change his mind and will join us," said Keith.

"Are you sure about that?" Thorin asked.

"Wait!" it was Bilbo who was catching up to the group. "Wait."

"Whoa, whoa," Thorin uttered.

"I signed it," said the hobbit holding the contract. "Here," Bilbo spoke as he gave the contract to Balin.

The dwarf took out his glasses and had a look, "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins… to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony," Thorin ordered.

"No, no, that won't be necessary. Thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even got as far as Frogmorton once. Aah!" Bilbo declined politely until he was picked up then placed into the back of a pony.

On the road, Oin called out, "Come on, Nori. Pay up." The dwarf tossed a small bag to Oin, and then he passed it to Kili.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't," the wizard answered.

"And what did you think?"

"Well…" he caught the small bag. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second," he replied.

Bilbo sneezed, "It's horse hair. Having a reaction."

"Looks more like an allergy," said Keith.

"No, wait, wait, stop. Stop! We have to turn around," the hobbit caught everybody's attention.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief," Bilbo seemed to have left it at his home.

"Here. Use this," Bofur tossed a piece of cloth to Bilbo.

"Move on," Thorin ordered.

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead," Gandalf said.

At one point everybody rested with Fili and Kili awake watching over along with Gandalf smoking his pipe. There was screeching that woke Keith up and he prepared to draw his pistol, "What's that?"

"Orcs," Kili replied.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them," Fili answered but did not describe what they looked like.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood," Kili added.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin was not amused.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili said to Thorin.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world," the dwarf prince walked off staring at the horizon.

"Don't mind him, fellas. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs," Balin woke up and said to Kili.

"What is the reason for the hatred?" Keith questioned.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king," Balin recalled a battle.

"Because of that, the Orcs earned the hatred from Thorin," the V.S.S.E. agent figured it out.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young Dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king," Balin finished recalling the battle.

"And the pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin answered in a bitter tone.

"I hope you're right," said Keith.

Far from a distance across a chasm, orcs riding large wolf-like creatures found Thorin and company. In a discussion, the orcs saw the strange man and viewed him as a problem due to the fact that he could be a powerful ally to the dwarves. They knew that they would not stand a chance against such powerful foe that they had never seen before.


	5. Troll Menace

Thorin and company continued traveling during a rainy day. "Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another Wizard," Gandalf spoke and decided not to interfere with nature.

"Are there other wizards?" Keith asked. " _I wish there's something that can tell about the weather forecast_ ," he thought.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards. Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names," Gandalf answered partially.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown," the wizard completed the answer.

"Is he a great Wizard? Or is he more like you?" the hobbit asked.

"I think he's a very great Wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world," Gandalf gave the group what he knew.

When Thorin and company across a broken abandoned house, the dwarf prince announced, "We'll camp here for the night." He ordered, "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

"A farmer and his family used to live here," Gandalf commented on the building.

"Oin, Gloin. Get a fire going," Thorin gave orders to the two dwarves.

"Aye. Right you are," Oin replied.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley," Gandalf announced.

"I have told you already… I will not go near that place," Thorin spoke in a disdainful tone.

"Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria… desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing. And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father," the dwarf prince spoke in a bitter tone as he would never forget that the elves especially Thranduil and Elrond gave no assistance to the dwarves.

"You're neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep," said Thorin causing the wizard to walk off.

"Gandalf, what's going on?" Keith asked.

"Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," the wizard replied.

"And who's that?" Bilbo questioned further.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins," the wizard answered in an uneasy tone. "I've had enough of Dwarves for one day."

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry," Thorin said to the corpulent dwarf.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked Balin but the dwarf did not answer.

"I'm sure he'll think things through," Keith attempted reassure him.

Hours later, the dwarves cooked a stew for everybody except for Gandalf who had not returned. "He's been a long time," Bilbo muttered.

"Who?" Bofur asked.

"Gandalf."

"He's a Wizard. He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor. Take this to the lads," Bofur spoke as he handed two bowls of stew so that Bilbo could hand them to Fili and Kili who were guarding the ponies.

"Don't worry about Gandalf, I'm sure he won't run into any trouble," said Keith.

"Stop it. You've had plenty," Bofur said to Bombur.

"Aye, it's not a bad stew, Bombur. I've had worse," said Gloin.

"Dori could've cooked it. Ha-ha-ha," said Nori.

"Hilarious," said Dori and there was laughter.

After the dwarves and the V.S.S.E. agent had the stew, Bilbo had not returned.

"What's taking Bilbo so long?" Bofur asked.

"I'll ask Fili and Kili," Keith went off to check.

He found the two young dwarves finished their stew, "Fili, Kili, have you seen Bilbo?"

"We've encountered a problem. A Mountain Troll had carried four of our ponies to its lair and we sent Bilbo there," said Fili.

"Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid, they won't see Bilbo because he's small," said Kili.

"I told him to hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl if he runs into trouble," Fili recalled what he told the hobbit.

"What if that fails?" Keith asked. He went back and informed the others. The V.S.S.E. agent and the other dwarves were armed heading to Fili and Kili's location.

As the dwarves and V.S.S.E. agent crept closer to the troll's lair, they heard screaming, "Blimey! Bert. Bert! Look what's come out of me hooter. It's got arms and legs and everything."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. But I don't like the way it wriggles around."

"What are you, then? An oversized squirrel?"

"I knew it," Keith whispered.

The V.S.S.E. agent and the dwarves heard Bilbo, "I'm a burglar—Uh, Hobbit."

"A burglar Hobbit?"

"Can we cook him?"

"We can try." Bilbo tried to escape but the trolls blocked him.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful. Not when he's skinned and boned," said a troll holding a spatula which he slammed Bilbo with.

"Perhaps there's more burglar Hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie," said another troll holding the hobbit at knife point.

Bilbo tried to run off, "Grab him!" a troll ordered.

"He's too quick," another troll spoke as he failed.

"Right. Come here, you little— Gotcha," the troll holding the knife succeeded catching Bilbo.

"Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" the troll asked in a threatening tone.

"No," Bilbo replied.

"He's lying," a troll could tell.

"No, I'm not!" the hobbit spoke with resistance.

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal!"

"Hey!" Keith muttered at that second Kili ran out.

Kili slashed the troll with his sword and shouted, "Drop him!"

"You what?" the troll holding Bilbo turned to Kili.

"I said… drop him." This caused the troll to throw the hobbit at the young dwarf. The dwarves ran out and fought but the V.S.S.E. watched the scene without making any noise. The trolls wore nothing but a linen cloth and had a height of a truck.

"Get the sacks! Stick them in the sacks!" a troll shouted. The three trolls found themselves clubbed, slashed, and hacked. Ori used a child's catapult fire small rocks at a troll. The dwarves had to free their friends and family members if a troll grabbed any of them. Bilbo took a sickle-like tool to free the ponies but was caught by two trolls.

"Come on! Get up!" Kili shouted. "Bilbo! Don't!"

"Lay down your arms… or we'll rip his off," a troll threatened the 13 dwarves. They complied throwing their weapons down to the ground so that the trolls could put them into sacks.

"Oh! That's hot, that's hot, that's hot!" Nori shouted as he, Dori, Dwalin, Bofur, Ori, and Bifur were tied up into a bundle being roasted. One troll was turning them.

The trolls talked amongst each other, "Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly."

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage."

"That does sound quite nice."

"Is this really necessary?" Balin asked.

"Untie me, mister," said Bombur.

"Eat someone your own size," said Gloin.

"Never mind the seasoning. We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone," said a troll.

"Wait!" Bilbo stood up and got the trolls' attention. "You are making a terrible mistake."

" _I really hope he knows what he's doing_ ," Keith thought.

"You can't reason with them, they're halfwits," said Dori.

"Halfwits? What does that mean? Us?" Bofur asked in a baffled tone.

"I mean with the seasoning," Bilbo began talking to the trolls.

"What about the seasoning?"

"Have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

"Traitor!" Gloin shouted.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?"

"Shut up. Let the … fur-ger-bur-blur Hobbit talk."

"The secret to cooking dwarf is um …"

"Yes, tell us the secret. Come on. Tell us the secret."

"The secret is to … skin them first."

"We'll get you! You little …" Gloin shouted.

"I won't forget that, I won't forget it," Dwalin spoke as he pointed at the hobbit.

" _I hope Bilbo comes up with something better. Otherwise I will have to show those monsters what the V.S.S.E. can do_ ," Keith thought as he readied his 45 caliber pistol.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on, scoff them I say, with boots and all," a troll took what Bilbo said as irrelevant.

"He's right. Nothing bit of a raw dwarf. Nice and crunchy," a troll picked up Bombur who was frightened.

"Not that one. He's infected," the hobbit caught the troll's attention.

"Huh?"

"You what?"

"He's got worms in his tubes," said Bilbo causing the troll to drop Bombur. "In fact, they all have … they're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business I wouldn't risk it."

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Oin asked.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites …" Kili shouted angrily at Bilbo.

Thorin kicked Kili quieting everybody and knew that Bilbo was discouraging the trolls.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm," said Oin.

"Mine are the biggest parasites got huge," said Kili. "We're riddled."

"Yes are riddled," said Ori.

"Yes, we are riddled exactly," said Dori.

"What would have us do, then? Let them all go?" a troll walked to Bilbo.

"That's right!" Keith came out with his pistol. "Let him go or else …"

"Or else what?" a troll asked.

"Ow! Ow! That stings!" Keith fired one round at a troll's groin. When he did so, birds flew out into the sky.

"What are you going to do then with that … toy of yours?" another troll asked.

"The dawn will take you all," it was Gandalf standing on top of a boulder getting the trolls' attention.

"Who's that?" a troll asked seeing the wizard.

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

The wizard broke the boulder with his staff so that the sunlight turned the trolls into stone causing the dwarves to cheer.

"Oh get your foot out of my back!" said Dwalin.

Gandalf and Keith freed everybody. "Be careful on what you're doing, you'll draw unwanted attention," the wizard warned Keith.

"Got it."

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked.

"To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar."

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that. They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do Mountain Trolls venture this far south?"

"Ooh. Not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands. They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby."

Gandalf showed everybody to the cave where there was a horrible stench due to the food scrapes left by the trolls. "Oh, what's that stench?" asked Nori.

"It's a Troll-hoard. Be careful what you touch," Gandalf answered as he led Keith, Bofur, Nori, Gloin, Dwalin, and Thorin.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lying around," Bofur spoke as he saw coins lying on the ground.

"Anyone could take it," said Nori.

"Agreed. Nori," said Gloin.

"Yeah?"

"Get a shovel."

Thorin came across two swords, "These swords were not made by any Troll."

"Nor were they made any smith among Men," said Gandalf.

"What else could have forged those swords?" Keith asked.

"These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age. You could not wish for a finer blade," the wizard answered as he took part of the blade out of the sheath.

"What age is it now in this planet?" Keith asked.

"Now is the third age," said Gandalf.

"Set it down," said Bofur as the chest was to be buried.

"That's good," said Gloin.

"All right, come on. Quick."

"We're making a long-term deposit," said Gloin.

"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur, Gloin, Nori," Thorin ordered.

Gandalf found a short sword forged by the elves and he knew it would suit a hobbit. "Bilbo."

"Hmm?"

"Here. This is about your size," Gandalf handed the short sword.

"I can't take this."

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby."

"I have never used a sword in my life."

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life but when to spare one."


	6. The Enemy Cavalry

"Something's coming!" said Thorin.

"Gandalf," said Bilbo.

"Stay together! Hurry now! Arm yourselves!" the wizard ordered. Keith drew his pistol and turned off the safety.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" a sled pulled by rabbits came out of the bushes. There was a short bearded man wearing brown who was driving the sled and Gandalf recognized him as Radagast the Brown.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong," Radagast spoke in a shaken tone.

"Yes?"

Before Radagast could say what he was about to say, "Oh. Just give me a minute."

" _What's wrong with him?_ " Keith thought.

"Oh. I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue," Radagast felt there was something in his tongue. "Oh. It's not a thought at all. It's a silly old … stick insect." Gandalf took it out of Radagast's mouth.

" _Yeah, yeah,_ " Keith thought.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore. At least, nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worse are the webs," the brown wizard told the grey wizard what happened.

"Webs? What do you mean?"

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur," Radagast spoke in an irritated tone.

"Huh? Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned," Gandalf spoke with what he knew about that place.

"No, Gandalf. 'Tis not. A dark power dwells in there … such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits … of the dead. I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness … a Necromancer has come," Radagast recalled in a shaken tone. "Sorry."

"Try a little Old Toby. It'll help settle your nerves," Gandalf wiped the mouth piece of his pipe clean for Radagast to smoke. "And out," as Radagast exhaled.

"Now, a Necromancer. Are you sure?" Gandalf questioned and received an item wrapped in a piece of cloth.

"That is not … from the world of the living," Radagast answered. Something caught everybody's attention.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur replied.

"What is that?" Keith asked as a large wolf-like creature ran and lunged at him. He dodged the attack and aimed at the creature.

"Kili! Get your bow!" Thorin ordered.

The young dwarf fired an arrow at another of the wolf-like creature and Dwalin finished it with his warhammer.

"Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind," Thorin spoke as he knew what those creatures were.

"Orc pack?" the hobbit asked.

Gandalf demanded, "Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?"

"No one," Thorin spoke with certainty.

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted," Gandalf made a certain guess. "And you have led them in for what you had done to the trolls," he turned to Keith.

"I didn't know about an orc pack on our trail," said the V.S.S.E. agent.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin spoke of their next move.

"We can't. We have no ponies. They bolted," said Ori as he and Bifur rejoined the group.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast spoke as he decided to help Thorin and company.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you," Gandalf spoke with concern.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try," Radagast spoke with determination.

"I really hope it's worth the risk," Keith muttered.

Wargs howled and began chasing Radagast who said, "Come on! Come on! Come and get me! Ha, ha!" Some of the Wargs were used as steads to orcs.

"Come on," Gandalf led everybody hiding from boulder to boulder.

Radagast dodged an attack causing the warg rider to slip and fell.

"Stay together," Gandalf spoke quietly.

"Move!" Thorin ordered.

Radagast ducked under a boulder and an orc bumped into it causing him to fall off.

"Ori, no! Get back," Thorin spoke as he dragged the dwarf back into hiding.

"All of you, come on. Quick!" Gandalf directed everybody to move.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin demanded.

Gandalf did not have time to answer and the dwarf prince had to follow.

One of the orcs sniffed them and had his warg to begin searching them. He drew out his sword. Thorin and Kili eyed each other, and then the young dwarf fired an arrow at the warg. The next arrow was on that orc who survived the shot.

The warg screeches drew the rest to the location of Thorin and company. "Now they got our location," Keith muttered and gave the orc a headshot with his pistol sending him flying in midair while Dwalin slew the warg with his warhammer.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf ordered as Thorin and company ran across the plains.

"There they are!" Gloin spotted the wargs and the orcs.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf spoke of a direction that everybody went on.

When the orcs and wargs caught up, "There's more coming!" Kili shouted.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin shouted and young dwarf fired arrows at the orcs.

Ori used his slingshot but it was useless.

Keith joined in giving orcs headshots with his pistol knocking them off the wargs. However, it took three shots from a pistol to waste a warg.

"We're surrounded!" Fili shouted.

"Where's Gandalf?" Dori asked.

"He's abandoned us," Dwalin shouted.

"I don't think so," Keith countered the statement.

"How can you tell?!" Dwalin asked.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin shouted as he drew out the sword he took from the troll hoard.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf appeared from a cluster of rocks.

"Come on, move!" Thorin ordered as the group all ran to the cluster. "Quickly! All of you!"

"Come on!" shouted Bofur as he slid into a tunnel.

"Go, go, go!" Thorin ordered as Bilbo was next followed by the other dwarves. The dwarf prince slashed a warg.

"Kili! Keith! Run!" Thorin caught the attention of the two. Kili, Thorin, and Keith were the last to slide in.

A horn was sounded followed by the galloping of hooves. A battalion of horsemen equipped with lances and bows engaged the wargs and orcs. Screeches along with sounds of stabbing and piercing were heard by everybody. One of the slain orcs landed on the cluster of rocks and rolled in right in front of Thorin and company. Gandalf confirmed that the orc was dead and Thorin pulled out the arrow from his neck.

"Elves," Thorin could tell.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked.

"Follow it, of course," said Bofur.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf muttered.

"Come on now, brother," said Gloin.

"Gandalf, where are we?" Bilbo asked.

"You can feel it?" the wizard responded.

"Yes, it feels like … well, it feels like magic," said the hobbit.

"That's exactly what it is – a very powerful magic," Gandalf spoke with certainty.

"What kind of magic is it?" Keith asked but there was no answer.

"There's light ahead," said Dwalin.

* * *

The remaining orcs and wargs fled back to their master who was in fact Azog the Defiler who survived the battle in Moria. The pale orc now had a wicked metal claw to replace the left hand he had lost to Thorin. His subordinate reported the involvement of the stranger and the ambush by elves. Azog stabbed his subordinate on the throat with his claw and had the body to be feasted by wargs. Azog not only wanted Thorin's head but also the head of the stranger to Middle-earth. He decided to lead the hunt for Thorin and company himself as well as having the determination to show the stranger no mercy.


	7. Rivendell

Keith, Gandalf, Bilbo, and 13 dwarves went through a passage to a valley with magnificent architectures.

"It's magnificent," Keith muttered.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it's known by another name," Gandalf introduced the place.

"Rivendell," Bilbo spoke as he knew the name.

"Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea," said the wizard.

"This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy," Thorin spoke in a bitter tone.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself," Gandalf spoke clearly to the dwarf prince.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us," Thorin spoke as he did not trust the elves.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me," the wizard spoke clearly and led Thorin's company in.

After they crossed a bridge, an elf approached them, "Mithrandir."

"Ah. Lindir," Gandalf recognized him.

The elf spoke in a language to Gandalf that the dwarves and V.S.S.E. agent did not understand.

The wizard knew elvish language and spoke to Lindir in common tongue, "I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here," said Lindir in common language.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked and there was a horn.

A large battalion of horse-riding elves began crossing the bridge and Thorin ordered, "Close ranks!" Bofur pulled Bilbo in while the others gathered in formation as the riders surrounded them. Keith did nothing as he had no quarrel with the elves whereas the dwarves snarled at the elven riders.

"Gandalf," said the leader of the battalion in common language.

"Lord Elrond," the wizard recognized him and then spoke in elvish.

Elrond spoke in elvish to Gandalf as he dismounted then gave the wizard a hug. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near. We've also heard noises that we've never heard before," Elrond spoke in common language.

"That may have been us. The noises come from the weapon of Keith Martin," Gandalf pointed his hand to the V.S.S.E. agent.

Elrond turned to the man, "Welcome to Rivendell, Keith Martin."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," said Keith.

"You don't have to thank me now," said the elf leader as there wsd more to offer to him. Thorin approached Elrond who said, "Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met," the dwarf prince did not seem to be courteous.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain," said Elrond.

"Indeed? He made no mention of you," Thorin spoke in a quite insulting tone.

Elrond spoke in elvish causing Gloin to question, "What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?"

"No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food," Gandalf clarified.

The dwarves spoke to one another and Gloin said, "Well, in that case, lead on."

"Hey. Come on," said Bofur.

When Keith went throughout the sanctuary, the elves stared at him.

In a dining hall, Thorin and company were given fruits and vegetables for supper.

"Try it. Just a mouthful," said Dori.

"I don't like green food," said Ori as he didn't want to have vegetables.

Dwalin and Oin did not seem to impressed, "Where's the meat?"

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked.

"The elven cuisine is good," Keith made a complement as he enjoyed the supper and the music.

"Kind of you to invite us. Not really dressed for dinner," said Gandalf as he, Thorin, and Elrond were heading towards the dining hall.

"Well, you never are."

Keith noticed Kili winked at an elf maid playing the harp and Dwalin was staring at him, "Can't say fancy elf maid myself. Too thin. They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin; not enough facial hair for me. Although … that one there's not bad."

"That's not an elf maid," Dwalin spoke as Kili had mistaken the male harpist for the female causing Keith and the other dwarves to laugh.

After they were seated, Elrond checked the elven swords Gandalf took from the troll hoard. "This is Orcrist, the Goblin-cleaver. A famous blade forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well," he identified the one with a curved blade and gave it to Thorin. "And this is Glamdring the Foehammer. Sword of the King of Gondolin. These were made for the Goblin Wars of the First Age."

Bilbo pulled his slightly from the sheath and Balin said, "I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war."

"What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?"

"I'm not actually sure it is a sword. More of a letter opener, really."

"How did you come by these?" Elrond asked Gandalf.

"We found them in a Troll-hoard on the Great East Road shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs."

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?"

"Excuse me," Thorin spoke as he left the dining table.

"13 Dwarves, a Man, and a Halfling. Strange traveling companions Gandalf," Elrond commented.

"These are the descendants of the House of the Durin. They're noble, decent folk. And they're surprisingly cultured, with the deep love of the art," said the wizard.

"Change the tune, why don't you?" Nori said to the harp-playing elf maiden. "I feel like I'm in a funeral."

"There's nothing wrong with the music," said Keith.

"Is somebody dying?" Oin asked.

"No one is dying," said the V.S.S.E. agent.

"All right lads, there's only one thing for it," Bofur spoke as he stood up. As he sang, the other dwarves joined in.

" _There's an inn_.

 _Inn, there's an inn, a merry old inn._

 _Beneath an old grey hill._

 _And there they brew a beer so brown._

 _That the Man in the Moon himself came down._

 _One night to drink his fill._

 _The ostler has a tipsy cat._

 _That plays a five-stringed fiddle:_

 _And up and down he saws his bow._

 _Now squeaking high._

 _Now purring low._

 _Now sawing in the middle._

 _So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle._

 _A jig that would wake the dead:_

 _He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune._

 _While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_

' _It's after three!' he said."_

The dwarves even threw food around. The man, Elrond, and Lindir look surprised and spoke nothing about it.

Keith, Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, Elrond, and Gandalf gathered at a room. "Our business is no concern of Elves," said Thorin not in a polite tone.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map," said Gandalf.

"Elrond is trying to help you," said Keith.

"It is the legacy of my people. It is mine to protect, as are its secrets," Thorin spoke in a reluctant tone.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond," said the wizard.

"Who else can we turn to? Let Lord Elrond read the map," said Keith.

The dwarf prince reluctantly gave the map to Elrond. "Erebor. What is your interest in this map?"

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text," said the wizard and turned to his elf friend. "You still read ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

Elrond spoke in elvish as he knew something from the map.

"Moon runes? Of course. An easy thing to miss," Gandalf asked.

"Well, in this case, that is true. Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written," said the elf.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked.

Elrond led Keith, Gandalf, Bilbo, Thorin, and Balin to a table made by something Keith had never seen before by a waterfall. "These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight," Elrond spoke as he unfolded the map on the table and the crescent moon was appeared in the sky. The table and the moon runes in the map glowed. Elrond read aloud, "Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked.

"It is the start of the Dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appeared in the sky together," Gandalf answered.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us," Thorin spoke with concern.

"We still have time," Balin tried to reassure him.

"Time? For what?" Bilbo asked.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened," said Balin.

"So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?" Elrond seemed to figure out the intention of Thorin and company.

"What of it?" asked the dwarf prince.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," said Elrond.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth," said the elf.

The next day, Keith came across a shrine holding a tray that held shards of a sword and looked at a painting of a battle where a man was holding a piece of the broken sword facing an armored figure. He looked out from a balcony, " _It's sure beautiful from up here._ "

"Not with your friends?" it was Elrond.

"Yeah."

"I heard a lot about you and the … V.S.S.E. It sounds like you have been fighting evil back in your world."

"That's what the V.S.S.E. is made for. We'll never what evil will arise in our world."

"We never will. You're welcome to stay here."

At night, Keith overheard a conversation between Gandalf and Elrond.

"Of course, I was to going to tell. I was waiting for a chance and really. I think you could trust that I know what I'm doing," said Gandalf.

"Do you? That dragon has slept for 60 years. What will happen if your plan should fail? If you wake that beast," Elrond spoke with concern.

"But if we succeed, if the Dwarves take back the mountain, our defenses in the east will be strengthened."

"It is a dangerous move, Gandalf."

"It is also dangerous to do nothing. Oh, the throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright. What is it you fear?"

"Have you forgotten? A strain of madness has run deep in the family. His grandfather lost his mind and his father succumbs to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall? Gandalf, these decisions do not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-earth."

Thorin and Bilbo overheard their conversation also.


	8. Stone Giants

Keith, Bilbo, and the dwarves went ahead, "Be on your guard, we're about to step over the edge of the wild. You know this path, Balin, lead us," Thorin made a reminder to everyone.

"Aye," Balin confirmed.

along with the dwarves went ahead without looking back except for Bilbo.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up," Thorin said to the hobbit.

The V.S.S.E. agent, the hobbit, and the dwarves traveled miles along the mountains into the High Pass. When they reached the mountain pass, it was thunderstorm.

"Hold on!" Thorin ordered.

"Try staying away from the cliffs," said Keith.

Bilbo slipped and nearly fell. Keith and Bofur grabbed him preventing the hobbit from falling off.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin shouted.

"LOOK OUT!" Dwalin shouted as a boulder was flying towards the mountain the alien, the hobbit, and the dwarves were. The projectile landed right above the group causing a rock slide. Everybody leaned against the wall avoiding the rocks.

"This is no thunderstorm! It's a thunder battle!" Balin shouted.

"Who's fighting in that battle?" Keith asked.

"Bless me! The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!" Bofur shouted as a giant hurled a boulder at another giant.

"Take cover you fools!" Thorin shouted.

"HOLD ON!" Dwalin shouted.

Keith, Bilbo, and the dwarves found themselves on the knees of another stone giant. Keith, Bilbo, Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur, Fili, and Ori were separated from the others. The giant that the group was in was rammed by another giant. Once the giant was knocked to the one side of the mountain; "Go! Go! Go!" Thorin ordered as he, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Dori, Nori, and Balin hurried to get off from the giant. The giant that the V.S.S.E. agent, the hobbit, and the other dwarves were in dodged a punch from another giant. It then uppercut its opponent but was struck in the head by a boulder hurled by the third giant. As the headless body was falling, the leg parts were tumbling towards to the mountain wall.

"NOOOOOOO!" Thorin shouted as Keith, Bilbo, Bofur, Bombur, Fili, and Ori were presumed dead. The dead body began falling away from the wall. "No! Fili!" Thorin shouted.

Thorin and his group were relieved finding Arbiter, Bofur, Bombur, Fili, and Ori. "They're alright! They're alive!" Gloin shouted.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit?" Bofur asked as the hobbit was not with them.

"He's hanging onto the cliff," Keith saw Bilbo hanging onto the edge of the cliff. The V.S.S.E. agent hurried and grabbed the hobbit's wrist with both of his hands just in time. "Don't you let go!" Bilbo tried reaching out with his other hand. Thorin got down to help out and grabbed the hobbit's other hand then pushed him up as the V.S.S.E. agent and the other dwarves pulled Bilbo up.

"Grab on!" The dwarf prince nearly fell off and Dwalin grabbed his wrist with both of his hands. Dwalin and Bofur managed to pull their leader back up.

"I thought we lost our burglar," said Dwalin.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us," Thorin spoke bitterly about Bilbo.

"Oh, come on. He'll prove his worth or you'll regret sending him back," Keith stood up for the hobbit.

"What about you? Do you have a home? At what grounds can you say such a thing," the dwarf prince argued.

"Somehow I was brought into this world magically. My home is in Earth," Keith argued.

"Dwalin," Thorin ended the debate as they went into a cave.

"Forget what Thorin said earlier. You must believe in yourself," Keith said to Bilbo.

"Looks safe enough," Dwalin commented on the emptiness of the cave.

"Search the back, caves in the mountain are seldom occupied," Thorin ordered.

"There's nothing here," said Dwalin after a search.

"Great then, let's get a fire started," Gloin dropped the firewood.

"No, no fires, not in this place. Get some sleep, we start at first light," Thorin ordered.

"We are to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joins us. That was the plan," Balin reminded the dwarf prince.

"Plan is changed. Bofur take the first watch," Thorin ordered as 12 dwarves, Bilbo, and Keith rested.


	9. Bad Time with Goblins

_Bilbo was about to go back to Rivendell despite Bofur's plea. Both the dwarf and hobbit noticed his short sword glowed blue. "Wake up! Wake up!" Thorin ordered as there was a line of opening on the ground and the sand was falling into the crevice followed by a series of bangs. Doors were opened on the ground causing the dwarves, the hobbit, and Keith to slide down into the tunnels._

 _"Look out! Look out!" Dori shouted as thousands of horrid humanoid creatures approached the group._

 _"What are they?" Keith asked but no one replied. Those wretched creatures all converged on the dwarves, the hobbit, and the V.S.S.E. agent. "Get your filthy hands off me!"_

 _"Ori, look out!" Dori shouted to his brother._

 _"Get back!" Dwalin shouted as he punched a goblin._

 _"Go scum!" one of those ugly humanoids shouted. "Got ya!" another of those wretched humanoids said as they forced the man, the dwarves, and Bilbo through the tunnels._

 _"Get your hands off me!" Dwalin struggled to break free but was useless._

 _Nori and Keith saw Bilbo crouched to slip off from those grotesque humanoids, the hobbit later got into another trouble on his own. They dragged the dwarves and man to their lair. Their large corpulent crown-wearing leader got off from his throne, "I feel a song coming." Some of those wretched creatures began playing musical instruments as their king began to sing and the others joined in only on the chorus part._

 _"Snip snap,_ _the black crack_

 _Grip, grab, pinch, and nab_

 _Batter and beat_

 _Milk 'em, stammer and squeak!_

 _Pound pound, far underground_

 _Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

 _With a swish and smack_

 _And a whip and a crack_

 _Everybody talks when they're on our rack_

 _Pound pound, far underground_

 _Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

 _Hammer and torch, get out your knockers and gongs_

 _You wont last long on the end of my prongs_

 _Clish, clash, crush and smash_

 _Bang, break, shiver and shake_

 _You can yell and yelp_

 _But there aint no help_

 _Pound pound, far underground_

 _Down, down, down in Goblin Town"_

 _"_ _Those creatures are goblins_ _," Keith thought._

The goblin leader returned to his throne after the goblins brought him the dwarves and the man. "Catchy isn't it? It's one of my own compositions."

"That's not a song, it's an abomination!" Balin shouted.

"This is the lamest song I've ever heard," Keith muttered.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations … that's all you're going to find down here," said the Great Goblin. The goblins threw the dwarves' weapons into the floor but they stared at the man's strange weapon. "Who would be so bold to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves and a strange man, your malevolence," a goblin reported.

"Dwarves and a strange man?"

"We found them on the front porch."

"Well, don't just stand there, search them, every crack every crevice," the Great Goblin ordered.

One of the goblins threw Oin's trumpet down into the floor then stepped on it. Another goblin took the large bag and emptied its contents which were Elvish cutlery and candlesticks. "It is my belief, your great protuberance, they're in league with elves," a goblin spoke as it gave its king gold candelabra.

"Made in Rivendell? Bah. Second Age, couldn't give it away!" the Great Goblin examined it and tossed it aside.

"Just a couple of keepsakes," Nori spoke in a guilty tone.

"What are you doing in these parts?" the Great Goblin demanded. "Speak!"

"Don't worry lads. I'll handle this," said Oin.

"No tricks! I want the truth! Warts and all!" the Great Goblin made it clear.

"You're going to have to speak up. Your boys have flattened my trumpet," Oin spoke as he showed his flattened trumpet.

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" the Great Goblin roared and walked towards the group shoving the Elvish cutlery and candlesticks away.

"If it's more information you're wanting, I'm the one you should speak to," Bofur got the goblin king's attention. "We were on the road … well, it's not so much a road as a path … actually, it's not even that, come to think of it, it's more like a track. Anyway, the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren't! Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday."

"Visiting distant relations," Dori added.

"SHUT UP!" the goblin king shouted in an impatient tone cutting the dwarves off. "If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk, bring up the bangler, bring up the bone breaker, start with the youngest," the goblin king picked on Ori.

"Take on someone your size!" Keith shouted.

"If I'm not mistaken, I guess you're not from around here."

"Whoever I am and where I come from are not of your concern."

"Well it doesn't matter. I know someone who is interested in your head. Just your head, nothing attached. I'll assume that you don't know who he is. This someone is called Azog the Defiler, a pale orc astride a white warg," said the Great Goblin.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed, he was slain in battle long ago," Thorin caught the attention of the goblin king.

"Thorin, son of Thrain son of Thror, the King under the Mountain," the Great Goblin gave a mocking bow. "Oh but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain. You're not a king that makes you nobody really. So you think his defiling days are done, do you? Send word to the pale orc, tell him that I've found his price." A goblin went out to inform the pale orc.

As the torture machines were brought, the Great Goblin began singing,

" _Bones will be shattered._

 _Necks will be wrung._

 _You'll be beaten and battered._

 _From racks you'll be hung._

 _You will die down here._

 _And never be found._

 _Down in the deep of Goblin-town._ "

One of the goblins unsheathed the Orcist and was forced to drop it. "I know that sword! It is the Goblin-cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced 1,000 necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" the Great Goblin ordered and knew the sword. The goblins began beating the dwarves and one of them was about to finish Thorin.

Gandalf teleported into the scene while using the wizard blast to sweep many goblins in the radius. "Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Gandalf ordered. He used both his staff and Glamdring to fight.

"He wields the Foehammer! The Beater! Bright as daylight!" the goblin king pointed at the wizard. The dwarves and Keith took all of the weapons to fight back.

Keith fired his pistol carefully so that he would not accidentally hit any of his friends by accident and brained the goblins with headshots sending them flying midair. "It's too noisy!" the goblin king pointed at the man.

"Thorin!" Nori caught the dwarf prince's attention and he slashed the Great Goblin at the arm. Such act caused the goblin leader to stagger backwards then fall off.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf ordered as everybody began to escape throughout the tunnels. "Quickly."

"Faster!" Dori shouted.

"They're endless," Keith muttered.

The group was split up at certain areas. Keith was with Dwalin, Nori, Gloin, Bifur, and Fili. The V.S.S.E. agent picked off the goblins on his way by giving them headshots with his pistol. "Post!" Dwalin shouted as they disconnected a long pole from the walkway. "Charge!" Dwalin shouted as they swept lines of goblins like a broomstick. After they dropped the post; Dwalin hammered every goblin that stood in his way.

"Good thinking, Dwalin," Keith praised.

"No time for chatting," said the dwarf.

Above them was Gandalf's group, the wizard clubbed and slashed the goblins on his way. Thorin slashed and stabbed the goblins with the Orcrist, Balin was well-adept to his short sword, Bofur hammered another goblin, Nori stabbed another goblin with his short sword, Ori hammered a goblin, and Oin swung his staff in 360 degrees at any goblin dared to approach.

As the goblins began to swing in the ropes, Thorin shouted, "Cut the ropes!" The other dwarves used their blades to cut the ropes causing the walkway to fall off and the ropes were winded within it.

Kili blocked the arrows with his sword then he, Bofur, and Bombur used a ladder to catch the other goblins. They pushed the goblins to the gap and used the ladder like a bridge.

"Come on, quickly," Gandalf ordered as the two groups got back together.

"Bombur!" Fili shouted as the corpulent dwarf tipped the ladder preventing the goblins behind them from catching up.

"Go, go, go!" Bombur shouted.

An arrow flew past Keith's face and he returned fire at the goblin archers by giving them headshots sending them into the abyss.

Thorin cut the ropes caused a bridge to swing. "Jump!" Thorin shouted. Only Balin, Bofur, Kili, and Ori jumped to the other side. When the bridge swung back, the goblins jumped on and Keith shot down some of the goblins that were jumping. The bridge swung back and Oin shouted, "Jump, lad!"

Fili cut the ropes causing the goblins to fall to their deaths. Bombur struggled as the goblins were on him and jumped causing the bridge crumble. By doing so he shook off the goblins. Kili slashed every goblin in his path while Keith gunned down every goblin archer that fired at them from a distance.

"Come on!" Gandalf ordered as he used magic to cause a boulder to fall in front of them.

"Push!" Dwalin ordered as the boulder was like a bowling ball pulverizing every goblin in its path.

When they reached to a bridge, the goblin king jumped out in front of them. "Watch your backs!" Gloin shouted.

"You thought you could escape me," the goblin king spoke as he swung his club at Gandalf who dodged his attacks. "What are you going to do now, Wizard?" asked the goblin leader.

"FREEZE!" Keith stood between them with his pistol ready while the dwarves pulled Gandalf back.

"What are you capable of, strange man?" the goblin asked.

Keith fired three rounds from his pistol at the head of the goblin king who fell to the bridge motionlessly as a result. Such impact caused the bridge to fall then slid down. When it reached the bottom, everybody groaned.

"Well, that could have been worse," said Bofur.

The body of the goblin king fell on top of them causing Dwalin to utter, "Haver! You've got to be joking!"

Kili shouted as he spotted a massive horde of goblins catching up to them, "Gandalf!"

"There's too many. We can't fight them," said Dwalin.

"I'll run out of ammo before we can kill them all," said Keith.

"Only one thing will save us, daylight! Come on! Here! On your feet," Gandalf ordered as he and Keith helped the dwarves on their feet.

"Balin," said Oin.

"Come on!" ordered Dwalin.

Gandalf led everybody out of the tunnels of the Misty Mountains and Bilbo barely escaped the trouble that he got into. The goblins gave up the chase.


	10. Out of the Frying Pan

Gandalf counted to see if every dwarf was present in the company and noticed Bilbo was missing.

"Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit?" the wizard asked.

"Curse that Halfling! Now he's lost?" Dwalin spoke in a bitter tone.

"I thought he was with Dori!" said Gloin.

"Don't blame me!" said Dori.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us," said Nori.

"I saw him slipping away too," said Keith.

"And what happened, exactly? Tell me!" the wizard became even more uneasy.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone," Thorin spoke in a bitter tone.

"There's no way for Bilbo to make it back home alive as the wilderness is dangerous," Keith argued.

"No. He isn't," Bilbo appeared making everybody glad and relieved.

"Bilbo Baggins. I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life," Gandalf spoke in a glad tone.

"Bilbo. We'd given you up," said Kili.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili asked.

"How indeed?" the hobbit muttered.

Gandalf spotted Bilbo putting something in his pocket and the buttons on his waistcoat were missing, "Well, what does it matter? He's back."

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin asked in a serious tone.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-end. I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. Because … you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can," said Bilbo to the dwarves who were out of words.

"I hope I can return home after this mission somehow," Keith muttered.

Azog and the orc pack caught up to them in a distance; their wargs were first deployed.

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin muttered as everybody heard the howling.

"And into the fire. Run," Gandalf ordered. "Run!"

The wizard led everybody down the slope, but the distance between the warg scouts and Thorin's company shortened every second. One of the wargs cut Bilbo off and was impaled into the hobbit's short sword. Thorin slashed another warg and Keith gunned down a warg. Everybody ran into the cliff.

"Up into the trees. All of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf ordered.

Bifur threw a rock at a warg but it was useless.

"They're coming!" Thorin shouted.

Everybody climbed up into the trees to take refuge and Gandalf used a moth as a messenger.

"Hang on!" Bofur shouted.

"Hold on, brothers!" Gloin yelled.

The warg riders and more wargs without riders arrived. One of the riders was pale, taller and muscular equipped with a mace riding a white warg. He had a nasty metal claws in the place of his left arm.

Thorin recognized him, "Azog."

The pale orc spoke in a language that the men did not understand.

"It cannot be," Thorin spoke in disbelief.

Azog ordered the wargs to get in there as not only he wanted Thorin's head but also the head of the stranger. The wargs all began jumping at the trees attempting to bring them down. As a result, the trees began falling like dominos. The dwarves, the hobbit, and the V.S.S.E. agent all hopped tree by tree to Gandalf's position. One of the trees fell off from the cliff and Azog laughed sadistically. " _Man, I'm starting to hate that guy_ ," Keith thought.

Gandalf lit a pinecone and threw onto the wargs. Though he missed, the projectile started the fire. The wizard lit more pinecones then gave it to the dwarves, Bilbo, and Keith to throw. Most of the projectiles missed but caused the flame to grow. One of the flaming projectiles caught a warg on fire causing to scurry. Keith aimed and hurled a flaming pinecone at an orc catching him on fire.

Everyone cheered as the wargs fell back to their master; however it only lasted for seconds. The tree began to fall but it did not go off from the cliff. "No!" said Gandalf.

Ori held onto Dori and muttered, "Oh, no."

"Mr. Gandalf!" Dori shouted getting the wizard's attention. The dwarf grabbed onto the wizard's staff as he could not hold onto the branch any longer.

"Oh, no, Dori!" Ori spoke in a tone of panic.

"Thorin, what are you doing?!" Keith shouted.

Thorin instantly got off from the tree and took an oaken branch as a shield like in the battle of Moria. The wargs all ignored the dwarf prince and Azog saw it was an opportunity to kill his only hated enemy. The V.S.S.E. agent saw Azog had his warg leapt at Thorin.

After the Thorin got up, Azog and his warg ran towards him, the pale orc uppercut the dwarf prince. "NOOOOOOOO!" Balin shouted.

Azog's warg bit Thorin holding onto him very firmly with every force and Azog gained pleasure from that. "THORIN!" Dwalin shouted as he attempted to help but nearly fell.

Keith struggled to climb off the tree while watching. Bilbo managed to get up and drew his short sword. Thorin slammed onto the warg's snout causing it to throw the dwarf prince. Azog ordered another orc to behead Thorin and it dismounted.

To the surprise of Keith and the pale orc, Bilbo lunged at the orc and Thorin became unconscious. The orc's sword was knocked off at the process and the hobbit mercilessly stabbed it killing his first orc.

Fili, Kili, and Dwalin charged at the warg riders while Keith gave a warg rider a headshot with his pistol. Bilbo clashed blades with another orc but bumped into Azog's warg. It shoved him off and Azog turned to finish the hobbit that foiled the attempt.

"You want the hobbit? You'll have to take me down first," Keith boldly stood between Bilbo and Azog while aiming his pistol at the pale orc.

The moth returned to Gandalf with a message and the V.S.S.E. agent heard squawking. Though Dori could not hold onto the wizard's staff any longer, he and Ori landed onto the back of an eagle.

"Giant eagles," Keith muttered as he could not believe his eyes that the eagles were larger than the ones back home. The giant eagles swooped knocking the wargs off the cliff as well as grabbing the warg riders then dropped them to their deaths. An eagle was seen flying towards the unconscious Thorin and carefully picked him up, the oaken branch fell off. The eagles carefully picked up the dwarves without injuring them with their talons. A dwarf landed onto the back of another eagle. An eagle picked up Bilbo and let him landed onto the back of another eagle. An eagle picked up Keith and dropped him into the back of another eagle.

The tree fall and Gandalf landed onto the back of the eagle leader. Azog roared with rage seeing the eagles helped Thorin and company escaped.

The eagles ferried Thorin and company east to the peak of a small mountain. They gently placed the dwarves while the others got off from their backs.

"Thanks," Keith said to the eagle.

After everybody regrouped, Gandalf revived Thorin who became bitter towards the hobbit, "You! You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the Wild? That you had no place amongst us? I have never been so wrong in all my life." The dwarf prince hugged Bilbo to his surprise. The hobbit hugged him back. Everybody cheered and laugh while Keith smiled. "But I'm sorry I doubted you," Thorin apologized.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior. Not even a burglar," said Bilbo.

"You will have those traits one day, Bilbo," said Keith.

Something caught Thorin's attention and Bilbo asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Everybody turned to the direction.

"Erebor … the Lonely Mountain … the last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth," Gandalf spoke as he knew what it was.

"Our home," Thorin muttered.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain," said Oin as they heard chirping.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," the wizard knew what the small bird was.

"But we'll take it as a sign. A good omen," said Thorin.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us," said Bilbo.


	11. The Bear Man's House

Bilbo was sent to look ahead and he saw the orc pack on the mountains. He also saw something else that roared.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it," Bilbo answered.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked.

"Not yet. But they will do. We have another problem."

"Did they see you? They saw you," Gandalf asked.

"No, that's not it."

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material," said the wizard.

"I think you have made the right choice," said Keith.

"Will you listen? Will you just … listen?" Bilbo managed to get everybody's attention. "I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked.

"Ye—Yes, but bigger. Much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked. "I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs?" said Thorin.

"There is a house … it's not far from here, where we might take refuge," said Gandalf.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked.

"Neither. He will help us or … he will kill us," the wizard did not seem to know the answer.

"What choice do we have?"

There was the same roar from that "something else" Bilbo saw.

"None," said the wizard.

Thorin and company ran across the meadow, the river, and a forest even while Azog and the hunters were catching up. The roaring caught every group's attention.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf ordered.

"Run!" Thorin shouted.

"Bombur, come on!" Thorin dragged the corpulent dwarf.

"To the house! Run!" Gandalf ordered and Bombur sped past everybody.

They reached the gate and the wizard directed, "Come on, get inside."

Keith opened the door so that the dwarves could enter first and saw a huge black bear burst out of the woods. He and Gandalf were the last to enter the house. Thorin and company locked the door before the bear got close to the door.

"What is that?" Ori asked in a horrified tone.

"That is our host. His name is Beorn. And he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable … but the man can be reasoned with. However … he is not overfond of Dwarves," Gandalf informed.

"He's leaving," said Ori.

"Come away from there. It's not natural. None of it. It's obvious. He's under some … dark spell," Dori spoke as he pulled Ori from the door.

"Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own," the wizard gave out what he knew. "All right, now get some sleep. All of you. You'll be safe here tonight. I hope."

"I don't think Azog and his pack will reach us without a fight," Keith muttered.

"I hope you're right."

Azog was saw the skin-changer in his bear form was patrolling outside of his house and that it would not be a good time to finish Thorin and company while they sleep. Another orc came to the hunting party informing them about the gathering in Dol Guldur. The hunting party went to Dol Guldur where lots of orcs were mobilizing and Azog was summoned to the Necromancer who allowed the pale orc to lead the army. Azog let Bolg to take over the hunt and reminded him to beware of the stranger.

Bilbo had difficulty sleeping the whole night and had a small glance of the skin-changer in his human form.

The next morning, Bilbo was the last to wake up and saw his friends watching Beorn in his human form chopping logs.

"I say we should leg it and slip the back way," said Nori.

"I'm not running from anyone, beast or no," Dwalin countered the statement.

"There's no point in arguing, we cannot pass through the wilder land without Beorn's help. You'll be hunted down only if we get to the forest," Gandalf cut him off. "Bilbo, there you are. This will require some delicate handling. We must tread very carefully; the last person to have startled him was torn to shreds. I'll go first, then Bilbo, Keith, come with me."

"Is this a good idea?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes," Gandalf turned to the dwarves. "The rest of you just wait here and don't come out until I get the signal."

"Right, wait for the signal," said Bofur.

"No sudden moves and loud noises. Don't overcrowd him, only come out in pairs. Actually Bombur, you count as two so you should come out alone," the wizard gave a reminder to the dwarves. "Remember, wait for the signal."

As Gandalf took the hobbit and V.S.S.E. agent; Bofur asked, "What signal would that be?" But there was no answer.

As they walked out, Bilbo said to Gandalf, "You're nervous."

"Nervous? Not nervous," the wizard did have emotions of that but did his best to stay calm.

"It is best to let Beorn know we're coming because he is dangerous to enemies," Keith muttered.

"Guess you quite right," Gandalf agreed. "Good morning," the wizard said to Beorn but was ignored. When they got closer, the wizard attempted to get the skin changer's attention, "Good morning."

"Who are you?" Beorn asked.

"I'm Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey," the wizard introduced himself and bowed.

Beorn placed the axe blade onto the ground and turned to face them, "Never heard of him."

"I'm a wizard, perhaps you heard of my colleague, Radagast the Brown. He resides in the southern borders of Mirkwood," said Gandalf.

"Who is this strange man?" Beorn asked.

"I'm Keith Martin of the V.S.S.E.," Keith made an introduction.

"Never heard of the V.S.S.E.," the skin changer spoke in a rude tone.

I'm not from around here," the super soldier clarified.

"He's a stranger to these lands," said the wizard.

"What do you want?" the skin changer demanded.

"Well, simply to thank you for your hospitality. You may have noticed that we took refuge in your lodgings last night," the wizard spoke to thank the skin changer and pointed to the house.

"Who is this little fellow?" Beorn asked as he spotted Bilbo.

"Oh, this would be Mr. Baggins from the Shire," Gandalf introduced Bilbo as he came out.

"He's not a dwarf, is he?" the skin changer asked in a rather hostile tone as he prepared his axe.

"Well no, he's a Hobbit. A good family and unimpeachable reputation," Gandalf clarified.

"A Halfling, a wizard, and a man. How come you're here?" Beorn asked as the blade touched the ground.

"Oh well, the fact is that we had a bad time with it, from Goblins in the mountains," said Gandalf.

"What did you go near Goblins for? Stupid thing to do," Beorn asked.

"There is, go, go," Bofur heard the conversation and signaled the dwarves to come out.

Beorn prepared his axe as Dwalin and Balin came out. The two dwarf brothers introduced themselves.

"I must confess several of our group are in fact Dwarves," Gandalf admitted.

"Do you call two several?" the skin changer asked.

"Well, I put it that way …" the wizard could not find what to say next.

"Go, go," Bofur signaled.

"Wait, that's us," said Gloin as he and his brother came out.

"Oh and here's some more of our happy troop," Gandalf spoke as he forgot to introduce the two brothers.

"And do you call seven a troop? What are you? A traveling circus?" Beorn asked.

"What are you expecting? A clown show?" Keith spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Go," Bofur signaled.

"Dori, Ori, at your service," Dori introduced himself and his brother. They bowed in front of the skin changer.

"I don't want your service," Beorn rebuffed.

"Absolutely understandable," said Gandalf.

"Go, go," Bofur signaled.

"Oh, Fili and Kili, quite forgotten," the wizard introduced the two young dwarves. "Oh yes, Nori, Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur." Four more dwarves came out.

"Is that it? Are there any more?" Beorn asked.

Thorin came out and Beorn seemed to know him.

Beorn made breakfast for everyone.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me … Why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn turned to the dwarf prince.

"You know of Azog? How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains … before the Orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand … but for sport. Caging skin-changers … and torturing them seemed to amuse him," Beorn recalled and the shackles on his left arm were seen.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked.

"Once there were many."

"And now?"

"Now there is only one. You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn."

" _I really hate Azog_ ," Keith thought.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes," said Gandalf.

"You are running out of time," Beorn said to everybody.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood," said the wizard.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer of Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need," Beorn warned.

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe."

"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not," the skin-changer countered the statement.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You will never reach … the forest alive. I don't like Dwarves. They're greedy and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own. But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?" said Beorn.

After Thorin made a request, Beorn lent the 13 dwarves and the hobbit ponies while Gandalf and Keith borrowed horses.

The V.S.S.E. agent did some eavesdropping.

"You'll leave my ponies and horses before you head into the forest," Beorn requested.

"You have my word," Gandalf spoke with certainty. Crows took off into the sky and the wizard noticed something, "We're being watched."

"Yes, the Orcs will not give up. They will hunt the dwarves and their friends until they see them destroyed."

"Why now? What makes the Defiler crawl from his hole?"

"There's an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the sorcerer in Dol Guldur."

"You're sure of this?"

"Packs have been seen gathering there. Each day, more and more come. Do you know this sorcerer?"

"The one they call Necromancer."

"I know he is not what he seems. Fell things are drawn to his power. Azog …"

"Gandalf, time is wasting," Thorin called over.

"There is more, not long past words spread, dead had been seen walking near the High Fells of Rhudaur," said Beorn.

"The dead?"

"Is it true? Are there tombs in those mountains?"

Gandalf remembered something that was recent, "Yes, there are tombs up there."

"I remembered a time; a great evil ruled these lands. One powerful enough to raise the dead. If that Enemy has returned to Middle-earth, I will have you tell me."

"Saruman the White says that it is not possible. The Enemy is destroyed and will never return."

"What does Gandalf the Grey say?" Without an answer, there were cawing of crows.

"Go now. While you have the light. Your hunters are not far behind," said the skin-changer.


	12. The Cursed Forest

Thorin and company rode to the entrance of a forest that appeared to be abnormal. "The Elven Gate. Here lies our path … through Mirkwood," Gandalf muttered.

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side," Dwalin muttered.

At a distance, Gandalf spotted Beorn in his bear form looking at them.

"Set the ponies and horse loose. Let them return to their master," the wizard ordered as the dwarves and V.S.S.E. agent unbuckled the ponies and horse respectively so that they could head home.

"This forest … feels … sick. As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?" Bilbo commented on the looks of the forest.

"Not unless we go 200 miles north. Or twice that distance … south," Gandalf spoke of longer alternatives.

Keith noticed Bilbo fingering something inside his pocket ominously.

Gandalf went ahead but not too far. He heard someone was talking to him and made up his mind. "The High Fells. So be it," Gandalf muttered. "Not my horse, I need it!" Gandalf stopped the dwarves from unbuckling the other horse.

"You're not leaving us?" said the hobbit.

"I would not do this unless I had to," said the wizard. "You've changed … Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

"I was going to tell you. I … found something in the Goblin tunnels."

"Found what? What did you find?"

"My courage."

"Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it."

"Gandalf, where are you going?" Keith asked.

"To the High Fells," Gandalf replied before turning to face the dwarves and hobbit. "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before … the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me. This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" the hobbit muttered.

"You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you'll never … find it again. No matter what may come, stay on … the path! This is not the Greenwood of old. There is a stream in the woods that carries a dark enchantment. Do not touch the water. Cross only by the stone bridge. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion," Gandalf made a reminder.

"Got it," Keith muttered.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day," Thorin ordered as he took the lead.

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo muttered.

"Let's go," said Bofur pulling the hobbit.

"It is our one chance to find the hidden door," said the dwarf prince as everybody entered Mirkwood going on the Elven Path. "Path turns this way," he led the way.

Thorin and company reached to one point where Dwalin pointed out direction, "This way."

At one point, Bofur muttered, "Air. I need air."

"My head, it's swimming! What's happening?" Oin spoke as he was not feeling good.

" _I have a bad feeling about this forest,_ " Keith thought.

"We found the bridge!" Bilbo shouted as the group came across a bridge that was destroyed.

"We can try and swim it," said Bofur.

"Did you hear what Gandalf said? A dark magic lies upon this forest. Waters of this stream are enchanted," Thorin warned.

"Doesn't look enchanted to me," Bofur commented.

"We must find another way across," Thorin ordered.

Bilbo stared at the water for minutes

"These vines look strong enough," said Kili as he found vines.

"Kili! We send the lightest first," Thorin spoke as the hobbit was the first to cross.

"It's alright, can't see any problem, everything's fine," Bilbo spoke but he nearly fell into the stream.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Bilbo," said Keith.

"Something is not right, it's not right at all," Bilbo muttered after succeeded crossing. "Stay where you are!"

However the dwarves attempted to cross. Bombur fell asleep during the process and fell into the water. Keith was the last to cross the cursed stream.

Thorin reached Bilbo and they saw a white stag coming out.

"What are you doing?" the hobbit asked as the dwarf prince readied his bow.

The stag and the dwarf looked into each other. When Thorin released the arrow, the stag fled.

"You shouldn't have done that. It's bad luck," said Bilbo.

"I don't believe in luck. We make our own luck," said Thorin.

The rest of the dwarves along with Keith made it across and picked Bombur up from the water. Keith, Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Dwalin used a stretcher to carry the sleeping corpulent dwarf.

"We need to take a rest," said Ori. As a result, everyone took a rest.

"What is that? Those voices, can you hear them?" the hobbit asked in a strange tone.

"I hear nothing, no wind, no birds," said the dwarf prince.

"I don't hear anything either," said Keith.

"What hour is it?" Thorin asked.

"I do not know what day it is," said Dwalin.

"This is taking too long! Is there no end to this accursed forest?" Thorin roared.

"Nothing I can see. Only trees and more trees," said Gloin.

"This way, do as I say, follow me!" the dwarf prince ordered.

"Wait! Wait! Stop! We can't leave! Stay on the path!" Bilbo shouted but was ignored.

Thorin and company reached to a point as they became lost. "I don't remember this bit. None of it is familiar," said Balin.

"It's got to be here. It can't have just disappeared," said Dori.

"Unless someone moved it," said Dwalin.

"It's not over here either."

"Maybe we went off track," Keith muttered.

Thorin and company continued onward. Ori found a pouch on the ground, "Look."

"A tobacco pouch. There's Dwarves in these woods," said Dori.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine," said Bofur taking the pouch.

"Because it is yours. Do you understand? We're going around in circles. We are lost," said the hobbit.

"We are not lost. We keep heading east," said Thorin.

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun," said Oin.

"I thought you were the expert," said Dwalin.

The dwarves began to argue causing Keith to intervene, "Can you stop bickering amongst yourselves and figure a way out?" Without a notice, Bilbo climbed to the canopy as he saw the sun.

"What was that?" Thorin heard something. "Enough! Quiet! All of you!" he got everbody's attention. "We're being watched," said the dwarf prince as the whole group along with the V.S.S.E. agent was captured.

Bilbo regained conscious and cut himself free killing a giant spider with his short sword. He used something to become invisible and watched more giant spiders all converge upon Bombur who was to be feasted. The corpulent dwarf kicked one of the spiders but was no use. Bilbo threw a stick to distract most of them and took on the one that was about to eat Bombur. The hobbit revealed himself then killed the giant spider and named his short sword Sting. Bilbo cut everybody free and they landed into the ground.

"You all right there, Bofur?" Gloin asked.

"I'm all right!" said Balin.

"Get it off me!" Thorin shouted.

"This is insane for spiders to be huge," Keith muttered.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked.

"I'm up here!" the hobbit shouted but was attacked by another giant spider causing him to become separated from the group.

The giant spiders began attacking the V.S.S.E. agent and the dwarves. Dwalin hammered a spider and Thorin slashed another one. One of them landed on top of Bombur, "Grab the legs! Pull!" Oin ordered. Keith, Oin, Dwalin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, Bofur, and Bifur pulled until the joints broke that killed the spider.

"Thorin! Get them!" Dwalin shouted as he punched a spider.

"Come on!" said Kili as he slashed a spider.

"Look out, brother!" Gloin shouted.

"Fili!" Kili drew his brother's attention and stabbed a spider in its mouth.

Keith turned off the safety of his pistol and fired at the spiders. It took two bullets to waste a giant spider and he killed about four of those giant spiders.

"Come on! Keep up!" Dwalin ordered as the group continued running.

"We're clear!" Thorin shouted.

Though more spiders came, a blonde elf somersaulted and killed a spider. More elves appeared wearing cloaks, pointing their arrows at the dwarves and the V.S.S.E. agent.

The blonde elf had his arrow pointing at Thorin, "Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure."

"Help!" someone shouted.

"Kili!" Fili recognized the voice. His brother was rescued by a beautiful but deadly red-haired elf woman who could equally adept her bow and knives.

Blonde elf ordered, "Search them." The elves took all of the dwarves' weapons and the blonde elf took something extra from Gloin.

"B'ey! Give it back! That's private!"

"Who is this? Your brother?" the elf asked as he looked at a picture of another dwarf.

"That is … my wife!" Gloin spoke clearly.

"And what is this horrid creature? A Goblin-mutant?" the blonde elf asked in a rather insulting tone.

"That's my wee lad, Gimli," Gloin spoke in a serious tone.

The blonde elf turned to the man speaking in common language, "You're a stranger to these lands?"

"Who are you?" Keith asked.

"I'm Legolas of the Woodland Realm, what is yours?"

"I'm Keith Martin of the V.S.S.E." Keith made his introduction and Legolas was baffled. "I'm from another world actually."

Without a choice, the man gave his weapons to the elf who stared at them in wonder. "I've never seen such weapons before, what are they?"

"That's a handgun. All V.S.S.E. agents like me use those. I turned on the safety of the guns so that when you pull the trigger, nothing comes out of it. Nobody wants to take the bullet by accident."

"Wise and considerate move for a man."

After Legolas and the elf woman spoke in their language, another elf gave Legolas the Orcrist that he recognized as an ancient blade forged by his kin.

"Where did you get this?" Legolas asked Thorin in common language.

"It was given to me."

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well," the blonde elf pointed the blade at the dwarf prince. He then ordered the dwarves to be arrested.

"Thorin, where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked but the dwarf prince lost sight of the hobbit.


	13. The Elf King

The Wood Elves imprisoned 12 dwarves at the dungeons whereas Thorin and Keith were brought to their King Thranduil.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland … and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary. Or something of that ilk. You have found … a way in. You seek that which would … bestow upon you the right to rule. The King's Jewel. The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems … of pure starlight. I offer you my help," said the elf king.

"I am listening," said Thorin.

"I will let you go … if you but return what is mine," Thranduil spoke in a condition.

"A favor for a favor."

"You have my word. One king to another."

"I would not trust Thranduil … the great king … to honor his word … should the end of all days be upon us! You … who lack all … honor! I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless … seeking your help. But you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of my people … and the inferno that destroyed us," Thorin spoke in a bitter tone.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know … its wrath and ruin. I have faced … the great serpents of the North. I warned your … grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen. You are just like him," Thranduil spoke and revealed part of his disfigured face. "Stay here if you will … and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink … in the life of an Elf. I'm patient. I can wait," the king ordered Thorin to be imprisoned.

"As for you, Keith, you will be joining us in Mereth en-Gilith known as the Feast of Starlight," Thranduil turned to the man.

Meanwhile Bilbo had entered the kingdom wearing something he kept secret from everyone. Despite he was invisible; Thranduil was able to see him. Luckily Tauriel arrived as the king expected and she reported about the spider problem. He ordered her that the spiders must be purged out of Mirkwood ignoring the other lands especially Dol Guldor, the source of the spiders. Tauriel kept the king busy without noticing the hobbit slipping away. Though Thranduil was aware that Legolas had grown fond of her, he would not allow his own son to form a couple with a low, common Silvan Elf like her. He told her not to give Legolas hope when there was none.

The V.S.S.E. agent felt uneasy when joining the Wood Elves on their event, but he decided not to quarrel with them. The king began, "Welcome Keith Martin."

"Thank you, your highness."

"A man with manners. Where are you from?" Thranduil complemented and asked.

"From Earth."

"Tell me about yourself, your world, and the sector."

"Earth has seven continents and I'm from Europe. I work for the Vital Situation Swift Elimination agency or the V.S.S.E. for short. There is always great evil emerging in my world and the V.S.S.E. sent two agents like me and my partner Robert Baxter to eliminate the great evil."

"Sounds like you have been fighting evil all the time. You should know that we trade with the Men of Esgaroth also known as the Men of the Laketown."

At that time, Legolas unnoticed saw Tauriel talking to Kili since she became curious of the young dwarf's talisman. The prince started to accept Tauriel was to be with the dwarf knowing that his father would not allow him to be with her. To Legolas, she was nothing but just a captain of the guards. During the feast, many elves especially the king drank a lot of wine. Keith drank a bit and had thoughts of rescuing his friends.


	14. Fight in the River

After the feast, the king and his people went back to bed. Keith snuck into a storage room and took a boat. When he arrived to the dungeons, Bilbo had freed the dwarves using the keys that he had stolen from the sleeping drunk guards.

"How's your time with the Elves?" Thorin asked bitterly when Keith rejoined them.

"I'll explain later."

"What makes you want to come back to us?"

"The elves drank a lot during the feast. Therefore it was a good time to set you free. I wouldn't have forgotten about you, my friends."

"The burglar has done his job well."

The hobbit led the 13 dwarves and the man down into the cellar, "This way."

"I don't believe it, we're in the cellars," Kili spoke softly.

"You're supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur whispered.

"I know what I'm doing," the hobbit spoke softly but Bofur cut him off with a "shhhh".

"This way! This way!" the hobbit continued leading the group.

The guards found out the dwarves were not in their cells and they went off to report.

"Everyone, climb into the barrels quickly," Bilbo whispered.

"Are you mad? They'll find us," Dwalin whispered in concern.

"No, no. They won't, I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me," the hobbit whispered to assure everyone.

"Do as he says," Thorin supported Bilbo ordering the other dwarves to climb into the barrels.

"Move your big ginger head," Dwalin ordered Bombur. "Bifur, get in the barrel! Move!"

"Everyone's in," said Dori.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked.

"Hold your breath," Bilbo spoke as he pushed the lever.

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?" the barrels began rolling down into the river as the door on the ground opened.

Keith and Bilbo got into the boat and positioned themselves on one end. The door opened as the boat slid down into the river.

"Well done, Master Baggins," Thorin complemented. "Go! Come on! Let's go!" As they got out, "HOLD ON!" the dwarf prince shouted.

"Hang on!" Bofur shouted

"Help!" shouted Ori.

"Ori!" shouted Dori.

Legolas came out and gave an order to another elf who blew the horn. As a result, one of the sentries pulled the lever down to close the gate.

"No!" Thorin shouted as the gate was closed causing the barrels to become stuck.

The sentries took out their swords but an arrow landed into one of them. The orcs began attacking both elves and dwarves.

"Watch out! There's Orcs!" Bofur shouted as the body fell right into the river.

"Get under the bridge!" Thorin ordered.

Keith turned off the safety of his pistol and opened fire at the orcs. He went for headshots to conserve ammo and sent them flying into the air. The V.S.S.E. agent had to pick them off carefully without giving his friends friendly fires.

Bilbo stabbed an orc with Sting while the dwarves used their fists to fight. They took any weapon from their kills to use.

After Kili got out from the barrel, Dwalin tossed him a sword to use. Fili hurled a knife at another orc to support his brother. Kili cut his way through the orcs to lever. Before he could pull the lever, the orc leader shot him on the leg. This caught the attention from Thorin and Fili. The injured dwarf fell onto his supine position and the orcs that attempted to kill him were shot by Tauriel. Keith hurried to Kili's position and pulled the arrow out causing him to scream catching the attention of Fili, Thorin, and Tauriel.

Legolas led a battalion of reinforcement releasing a stream of arrows into the orcs. Tauriel and Legolas swapped between bow and knives in combat.

Keith pulled the lever and tossed Kili into the empty barrel. The V.S.S.E. agent jumped back to the boat and let it go with the current. The orc leader ordered the hunting party to go after them. The orc archers fired at the dwarves and the arrows all landed into the barrels leaving the dwarves unharmed.

Some of the orc archers fired at the man, he used the boat for cover and returned the fire with his pistol. The fight in the river was different from chasing a particular enemy leader back in the Neodyne Industries incident. Some of the enemies were stationary and they were primitive archers. The rate of the orc archers firing critical shots was as high as those red soldiers of Neodyne Industries. The orcs who attempted to use melee weapons on the dwarves drowned themselves instead as they fell right into the river. Keith spotted an orc attempted to jump at him with a blade and countered the attack by giving the orc a headshot. The current was fast enough to hinder the accuracy of the orc archers. The elves went after the orcs and dwarves firing arrows at any orc in their path.

Before an orc landed on Balin, Keith gunned the orc down causing the body to land near Thorin. He tossed the orc's spiked club to Dwalin who passed it to Nori who then passed it to Fili. The young dwarf clubbed the orc on his shin causing him to fall right into the river. An orc landed on Dwalin who rammed him with his forehead. Dwalin threw the orc into the rocks and took its axe.

"Chop the log!" Thorin ordered as the dwarves with axes hacked into the log. The breaking of the log caused the orcs to fall into the river that drowned them.

"Bombur!" Dwalin tossed the axe to the corpulent dwarf who hacked the orc that speared the barrel. The spear's handle sent the barrel flying out of the water and the barrel rolled right into a line of orcs like a bowling ball striking out a cluster of bowling pins. When the barrel stopped rolling, the kicked the barrel lid out and used the broken barrel like a shell. Bombur used whatever weapon he could get from his kills cutting and slashing the orcs as he spun around. The corpulent dwarf got rid of the 'shell' then tossed the weapons to his friends. He jumped into another empty barrel.

Legolas somersaulted and stood on top of the heads of Dwalin and Dori. He fired any orc he saw and made a one shot two kills. After taking down more orcs, he used the dwarves as stepping stones to cross the river. Keith thought that it was not nice to do that and brained an orc from sinking its blade onto the prince of Mirkwood.

Most of the orcs continued chasing Keith, Bilbo, and the dwarves. The elves gave up the chase. An orc foolishly tried to kill Legolas but was subdued by Tauriel. The prince ordered that orc to be captured alive for interrogation.


	15. The Bargeman

"Anything behind us?" Thorin asked.

"Nothing I can see!" Balin shouted.

"I think we've outrun the orcs," said Bofur.

"Not for long! We lost the current," the dwarf prince shouted.

"Bombur's half drowned," said Dwalin.

"Make for the shore!" Thorin ordered.

"Aye," Dwalin agreed.

"Come on, let's go!" the dwarf prince ordered as he and his kin hurried to the shore.

"Gloin, help me, my brother," said Oin.

"Come on, lift yourself," said Dwalin to Ori helping him out. "Come on."

"Come on, you big lump, you!" Bofur said to Bombur.

Keith had the boat touching the shore and got out. The man helped the dwarves out of the barrels and Bilbo on his feet after the struggle.

"I'm fine, it's nothing," said Kili.

"On your feet," Thorin ordered.

"Kili is wounded, his leg needs binding," said Fili.

"There's an Orc pack on our tail, we keep moving," said Thorin.

"To where?" Balin asked.

"To the mountain, we're so close," the hobbit reminded everybody.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it," Balin spoke of the obstacle.

"So then we go round," said Bilbo.

"The Orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We've no weapons to defend ourselves," Dwalin spoke with concern.

"Bind his leg quickly," Thorin ordered noticing Kili's wound. "You have two minutes."

When Ori poured water out of his boots and Kili's leg was getting bound, a human archer approached the group. He had a mustache, small beard, a leather coat and boots.

"Can we talk this one out?" Keith attempted to be diplomatic.

Balin spotted the barge and said, "Excuse me, but … you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken. That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

The man from Laketown began loading the barrels into the barge and asked, "What makes me think I would help you?"

"Those boots have seen better days as has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?" said Balin.

"A boy and two girls," the archer replied.

"And your wife, I imagine she's a beauty."

"Aye, she was," the man of Laketown spoke in an uneasy tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to …" said Balin.

"Oh, come on. Come on. Enough of the niceties," Dwalin spoke in an impatient tone.

"What's your hurry?" the man of Laketown asked.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin asked.

"I would like to know who you are. What you are doing in these lands," said the man of Laketown.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills," Balin spoke in a convincing tone.

"Simple merchants, you say?" said the man of Laketown. "What about you? You don't look like any of the men in these lands," the man of Laketown said to the strange man.

"I'm Keith Martin of the V.S.S.E. I'm helping the dwarves."

"We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" said Thorin.

The man of Laketown checked the barrels, "I know where these barrels came from."

"What of it?" the dwarf prince asked.

"I don't know what business you had with the Elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil," said the man of Laketown. He tossed the rope to Balin and put down the bow and quiver.

"Offer him more," said Thorin and then pointed at Keith. "But he had a good time with elves."

"Oh come on. I'm trying to appease the king."

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen," said Balin.

"Aye, but for that, you would need a smuggler," said the man of Laketown.

"For which we would pay double," said Balin.

The 13 dwarves, the hobbit, and the V.S.S.E. agent took the barge to cross the lake.

"Watch out!" Bofur shouted as the barge was closing into a rock. The man of Laketown swerved to dodge the obstacle.

"What are you trying to do? Drown us?" Thorin asked.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here," said the man of Laketown.

"Oh, I have enough with this lippy Lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with it," Dwalin spoke in an impatient tone.

"Bard, his name is Bard," said Bilbo.

"How do you know?" Bofur asked.

"Uh, I asked him," said the hobbit.

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him," said Dwalin.

"We do not have to like him. We simply have to pay him. Come on now lads, turn out your pockets," said Balin. The dwarves gave out what they got.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Dwalin asked in a tone of suspicion.

"We don't," said Thorin.

"There's just a wee problem. We're ten coins short," said Balin.

"Gloin. Come on," the dwarf prince called out to one of his companions. "Give us what you have."

"Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture. What have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and …" Gloin then saw all his other companions stood up. "Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it," he handed his pouch full of coins.

"The money, quick. Give it to me," said Bard.

"We will pay you when we get our provisions but not before," Thorin spoke clearly.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead," said Bard.

The barge stopped at a port while Bilbo, Keith, and the dwarves hid in the barrels. The V.S.S.E. agent had to use two barrels instead of one to cover himself.

"Shhh, what's he doing?" Dwalin whispered.

"He's talking to someone, he's pointing right at us, now they're shaking hands," Bilbo whispered according to what he saw.

"What?" Thorin asked.

"The villain, he's selling us out," Dwalin whispered.

"I don't think so," Keith whispered.

The barrels were filled with tons of fish and the dwarves all groaned.

"Quiet, we're approaching the tollgate," Bard spoke as he kicked one of the barrels.


	16. Human Town

The barge was approaching the toll gate of Laketown and Keith heard someone shouting, "Halt! Goods inspection, papers please. Oh, it's you, Bard."

"Morning Percy."

"Anything to declare?"

"Nothing to declare. We're cold and tired, ready for home."

"There we are, all in order."

"Not so fast. 'Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland realm.' Only … they're not empty, are they, Bard? If I recalled correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman not a fisherman," there was another man.

"That's none of your business."

"Wrong, it's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

"Oh, come on Alfrid, have a heart, people need to eat."

"These fish are illegal,"

"Empty the barrels over the side."

"You heard him, in the canal," someone else was passing orders.

"Come on, get a move on."

"Folk in this town are struggling, times are hard, food is scarce," Bard attempted to persuade the men.

"That's not my problem."

"And when the people are hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake. When the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?" Bard asked.

"Stop. Ever the people's champion eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk. You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last."

"Raise the gate!"

"The Master has his eye on you. You do well to remember. We know where you live."

"It's a small town, everyone knows where everyone lives."

When the barge came to a stop, Bard tipped the barrels letting Nori and Dori out. He took off one barrel so that Keith could get out of the other barrel.

"Get your hands off me," Dwalin spoke as he came out of the barrel.

Bard paid a man, "You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing."

"Follow me," Bard ordered the hobbit, Keith, and the dwarves. A woman saw the dwarves and the man, whereas the V.S.S.E. agent noticed that the locals of Laketown were staring at him.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked.

"This, Master Baggins, is the world of Men," Thorin replied.

"Keep your heads down, keep moving," Bard said to the dwarves.

"HALT!" a Laketown guard spotted the dwarves.

"Come on move," Thorin whispered as the dwarves took off running.

"In the name of the Master of Laketown I said 'HALT'! STOP THEM!" the guard shouted. Keith used the handle of his pistol as a club and slammed onto the guard instead of open firing like he would do.

Ori jabbed the head of the guard using a mop and Gloin tripped the man with his own body. Dori clubbed another guard down causing him to crash into a beam. Balin swiped a guard with an oar and Thorin knocked him unconscious with a pot. Fili and Kili tripped a guard with rope, Ori slammed the mop on that guard, Nori clubbed him with a pan, and Dwalin punched him knocking him unconscious. The dwarves, the townsfolk, and Keith hid the unconscious guards.

A townswoman saw the captain arrived, "What's going on here? Stay where you are, nobody leaves."

Keith remained unseen and Bard went out, "Braga, sorry."

"You, what are you up to Bard?" Braga demanded.

"Me? Nothing, I'm looking for nothing," Bard replied.

The townswoman noticed a guard was gaining conscious, she had the plant pot falling into his head.

Braga went to check and did not suspect a thing.

"Hey Braga, your wife would look lovely in this," Bard showed the captain a gorgeous dress.

"What do you know of my wife?" Braga asked.

"I know her as well as any man in this town," Bard spoke with cunning.

Braga angrily threw the dress down and left. Once the other guards left, Bard led Keith, Bilbo, and the dwarves to his house.

"Da, our house, it's being watched," said Bard's son as there were spies around the town watching Bard. He came up with something so that the stranger, the hobbit, and dwarves could enter the house some other way. Bard and his son went ahead home.

They heard knocking and Dwalin came out first. "If you speak of this to anyone, I'll rip your arms off," the dwarf threatened. "Get off," he rebuffed the boy as he came out of the toilet.

"Up there," Bard's son directed and then he helped Bilbo out of the toilet.

" _It stinks_ ," Keith thought as Bard's son helped him out of the toilet.

"Da, why are there Dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" a girl asked.

"Will they bring us luck?" a little girl asked.

"They may not be the best fit but they'll keep you warm," said Bard as he and the rest of his family gave the stranger, the dwarves, and hobbit clothes.

"Thank you," said Keith as he put on an outfit so that he appeared like the locals of Laketown.

"A Dwarvish windlance," Thorin muttered as something caught his attention.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," said Bilbo.

"It is like a ballista," Keith commented on the weapon.

"He has. The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came, the day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the lord of the city, rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a Black Arrow fired from a Windlance could have pierced the dragon's hide and few of those arrows were ever made. The store was running low when Girion made his last stand," Balin recalled.

"Had the aim of Men been true that day; much would have been different," said the dwarf prince.

"You speak as if you were there," said Bard.

"All Dwarves know the tale."

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing, one more shot and he would have killed the beast," said Bain.

"That's fairy story, lad. Nothing more," Dwalin chuckled.

Keith pondered if the 45 caliber bullets from his pistol could penetrate the dragon's hide, " _I really hope that the dragon's hide is not bullet-proof_."

"You took our money, where are the weapons?" Thorin asked.

"Wait here," Bard spoke as he went out to get a bundle from a boat.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn," said the dwarf prince.

"Durin's Day falls in the morning after next. We must reach the mountain before then," said Balin.

"And if we do not? If we failed to find the hidden door before that time?" Kili asked.

"Then this quest is be for nothing," said Fili.

Bard returned and unbundled the package revealing staff weapons that the dwarves were not impressed with.

"What is this?" Thorin asked.

"Pike hook, made from an old harpoon," Bard answered.

"And this?" Kili asked.

"A Crowbill, we call it, fashioned from the smithy's hammer," Bard replied. "It's heavy in hand, I grant but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none."

"We paid you for weapons: iron-forged swords and axes," said Gloin.

"It's a joke," said Bofur as he threw down the staff weapon and the other dwarves did the same.

"At least he gave you guys weapons. It's better than nothing," Keith argued.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key," Bard informed.

"Thorin, why not take what's on offer and go? I've made do with less, so have you," Balin asked the dwarf prince. "I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere," Bard spoke in a serious tone.

"What did you see?" Dwalin asked.

"There are spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall," said Bard.

The man of Laketown heard Balin mentioning the name Thorin and went out spotted the Lonely Mountain. Bain went out, "Da?"

"Don't let them leave," Bard ordered and left looking for answers. During the search, he began hearing rumors about dwarves and a prophecy about them. "The lord of silver fountains, the King of carven stone, the King beneath the mountain, shall come into his own. And the bells shall ring in gladness, at the Mountain King's return, but all shall fail in sadness, and the Lake will shine and burn."

"These are useless!" said Gloin about the staff weapons.

"You're going to break into the armory?" Keith asked.

"You think those could help us?" Thorin asked in the form of debate.

"Bard and his family gave all of us what we needed, is that not enough?"

"It's not enough, we'll take things on our own hands," said Gloin.

"Bard said that there are spies everywhere. You'll risk getting caught!" Keith gave a reminder.

"We will take that risk if we are to be prepared to enter the mountain," said the dwarf prince.

"Why don't you take what Bard gave us and go?"

"For all of your troubles, you shouldn't have come with us and you're not as helpful as I expected. The hobbit is even more useful than a stranger," Thorin spoke in a slightly hurtful tone.

"I'm thinking and acting for the wellbeing of this company," Keith argued.

"Enough!" Bilbo intervened.

"Let's go!" Thorin ordered the hobbit and the other dwarves to sneak into the armory.

When Bard returned, Bain reported, "Da! He tried to stop them."

"How long have they been gone?" Bard demanded.

"Talk about the stubbornness of dwarves," Keith muttered.

The dwarves and the hobbit successfully sneaked into the armory taking whatever they were satisfied with.

Meanwhile, the Master of Laketown said, "Prophecy? You dragged up that old nonsense."

"People, sire. They're gathering in the streets, they're saying that a king will return to the Lonely Mountain, and the rivers will once more run with gold," said Alfrid.

"Rivers of gold? Poppycock."

"And you say sire, but people will believe what they want to believe. It's been a long time since they've seen any riches. The old tales of them hope."

Kili's injured leg caused the whole group to be caught and they were brought to the master of Laketown. The townsfolk gathered in front of the master's house. "What is the meaning of this?" the master demanded.

"We caught them stealing weapons, sire," Braga reported.

"Ah! Enemies of the state, eh?"

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries, if ever there was, sire," said Alfrid

"Hold your tongue!" Dwalin caught the Master's attention. "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!"

"We are the Dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland," Thorin spoke as he took several steps forward. "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the North. I would see those days return; I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves, and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the Halls of Erebor!"

The crowd began cheering as they were convinced by Thorin's speech leaving the Master out of words.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us!" Bard arrived with Keith. "Dragon fire and ruin. If you waken that beast, it will destroy us all."

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this. If we succeed, all will share the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Thorin spoke as the people and the master seemed pleased.

"Why should we take you at your word, eh? We don't know nothing about you. Who here can vouch for your character?" Alfrid questioned.

The crowd became silent and Bilbo raised his hand, "Me. I'll vouch for him." The crowd especially the Master turned to the hobbit who spoke up, "Now, I have travelled far with these dwarves through great danger, and if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word, then he will keep it."

"ALL OF YOU! LISTEN TO ME! YOU MUST LISTEN!" Bard caught everybody's attention. "Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?! Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?! And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a Mountain King so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

The crowd talked amongst themselves confused.

"Now, now! We must not, any of us be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast," the master scoffed at Bard.

"It's true, sire, we all know the story. Arrow after arrow, he shot, each one missing its mark," Alfrid supported the master.

"You have no right. No right to enter that mountain!" Bard spoke in a serious tone.

"I have the only right," Thorin spoke as he never gave up. "I speak to the Master of the Men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?"

"I say unto you. Welcome! Welcome! And thrice! Welcome! King Under the Mountain!" the master said to Thorin and there was a celebration that night.

" _I have a bad feeling about this. I fear that Thorin would just become like his grandfather_ ," Keith thought.


	17. Sick Dwarf

The next morning, Thorin and company were ready to depart Laketown, however Bilbo noticed something was not right. "You do know we're one short, where's Bofur?"

"If he's not here, we leave him behind," Thorin spoke in a serious tone.

"We'll have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall, we can risk no more delays," said Balin.

Bilbo and the 12 dwarves boarded the boat. "Not you. We must travel at speed, you'll slow us down," Thorin stopped Kili noticing that the young dwarf's health condition was worsening.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you," said Kili.

"Not now."

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened. When we first look upon the Halls of our Fathers, Thorin."

"Kili, stay here, rest. Join us when you're healed."

"I'll stay with the lad, my duty lies with the wounded," Oin spoke as he chose to remain with Kili as he was the only healer of the group.

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us, you cannot take that away from him," Fili said to Thorin and Raynor found out that the two young brothers were the nephews of the dwarf prince.

"Fili."

"I will carry him if I must."

"One day you will be king and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf not even my own kin."

Fili got off from the boat and Thorin grabbed him, "Fili, don't be a fool, you belong with the company."

"I belong with my brother," Fili made it clear he could not go on without his brother.

"I'll look after them," Keith decided to remain with Kili, Fili, Oin, and Bofur.

The men of Laketown began playing brass instruments to farewell the hobbit and nine dwarves as they continued their quest for Erebor. The music woke up Bofur who was drunk the previous night, "By my beard, is that time?!"

"Go now with our goodwill and good wishes. And may your return bring good fortune to all!" the Master gave his speech to farewell Bilbo and the dwarves who were going to the mountain.

Bofur hurried out to catch up but was too late. Luckily, he found that he was not only one missing the boat. "Ha, so you missed the boat as well?"

"Because of one sick dwarf," said the V.S.S.E. agent.

"Kili? Kili," Fili spoke as he and Oin held onto the patient.

The Master and Alfrid escorted by guards were on their way back to the Master's house. "Masterfully handled, sire. Your popularity has never been so high. The entire town twittering your name," Alfrid praised.

"Yes, it was rather clever. Either our little friends return triumphant, in which case I stand to make a pretty penny. Or old Smaug dines on dwarf for a day or two. The important thing is they're off our hands," said the Master.

Keith, Oin, Bofur, Fili, and Kili hurried to the Master. "Please wait! Please! We need your help, my brother is sick!" Fili caught the Master and Alfrid's attention.

"Sick? Is it infectious? Get back! Alfrid, get them back!" the Master spoke in a cowardly tone.

"Please, we need medicine," Oin pleaded.

"Do I look like an apothecary? Haven't we given you enough? The Master's a busy man. He hasn't got time to worry about sick dwarves. Be gone. Will you go on? Clear off!" Alfrid ordered.

"What this town needs, Alfrid, is a good purge. Starting with a certain troublemaker who saw fit to question my authority," the Master turned back to his own matters.

"Certain bargeman sire," said Alfrid.

"Precisely."

" _I'm starting to hate the Master of Laketown_ ," Keith thought.

Without any other choice, they turned to Bard. "No, I'm done with you, go away," Bard spoke as he closed the door but Keith held onto it.

"Wait, the Master won't help us, Kili is very sick. He needs medicine," said the V.S.S.E. agent.

Bard reluctantly let them in as he saw Kili's pale-green face and the patient was placed on a bed.

* * *

Gandalf went to the High Fells and found the nine tombs were opened. He was followed by Radagast who did not seem to understand. Gandalf guessed the Necromancer was not human as the nine Ringwraiths answering to one master were summoned to Dol Guldor. This marked that the Enemy of the Free Peoples had returned.

At the time Bilbo and the remainder of Thorins company were closing in to the Lonely Mountain, Gandalf sent Radagast to Lady Galadriel as the grey wizard went into Dol Guldur to investigate.

Gandalf was attacked by a dwarf holding a dagger. The wizard managed to subdue the attacker who turned out to be Thrain, Thorin's missing father, and returned him to his senses with magic. When they were on their way out, it was revealed that Azog cut off Thrain's finger taking the ring with it. Thrain told Gandalf that no matter how much the Orcs tortured him he would never tell them what happened to the map and key.

"Have you kept them safe, Gandalf? The map and the key?" Thrain asked.

"I gave them to Thorin, you would be proud of him. He's taken up the quest to reclaim Erebor with the help of Keith Martin from the V.S.S.E."

"What are you taking about? How can you get help from outside of this world?"

"It's a mere chance that brought Keith to this world. I call in favors with him to assist Thorin on this quest. He has a weapon that the dragon and orcs cannot withstand."

"Erebor?"

"Thorin will retrieve the Arkenstone. The seven armies of the Dwarves will answer to a new king."

"No. With or without the men, Thorin must not go near Erebor. No one must enter that mountain," Thrain was not proud as Gandalf expected. "He is waiting for them! They are in league: the dragon and the one! Hurry we must hurry."

Azog gave Gandalf a surprise attack with his mace knocking the wizard into the ground. His hat and weapons fell off from his hands. Gandalf had a glimpse of a black-haired man wearing a brown coat, black gloves, brown shoes, and something black covering his eyes standing near the pale orc. " _Who is he?_ " the wizard wondered about the other stranger.

Gandalf hurried to take his staff preventing the pale orc from approaching him and demanded the orcs' master's whereabouts but Azog gave him an indirect answer. He found the army of Orcs and Wargs were ready and began to make their way to the Lonely Mountain. Gandalf and Thrain escaped from Azog but were intercepted by the Necromancer.

"I wish I had the opportunity to see Keith for myself. But will you tell Thorin that I love him?" Thrain spoke in a sad tone.

"You will tell him yourself. You'll have a chance to see Keith," said Gandalf.

"It's too late," Thrain said his last words before being killed by the Necromancer who revealed his true identity to Gandalf. The wizard was imprisoned subsequently and saw the man marching alongside the orc army.

* * *

Oin and Fili tended Kili who screamed because of the wound. Bofur boiled some water and gave it to them. "Can you not do something?" Fili asked.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever," said Oin.

"I have nightshade, I have feverfew," Bard took out the medicine and herbs he had.

"They're no use to me, do you have any Kingsfoil?" Oin asked.

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs," Bard spoke according to what he knew.

"Pigs? Weed, right," said Bofur. "Don't move."

Bofur headed out find the Kingsfoil and Keith kept him covered as he headed out. The V.S.S.E. agent remained as a lookout.

With the help of Bilbo, the hidden door was found and Thorin unlocked with the key. The hobbit was sent to find the Arkenstone but accidentally woke the dragon. Though he tried to use the secret object, Smaug was able to sense his presence. Bilbo tried speech to keep him from being burned by the dragon that knew the dwarves had sent the hobbit to steal for them. Smaug caused the place to rumble by sending the beams tumbling.

There was a shake in Bard's house and the rumbling was heard.

"Da?" Sigrid asked.

"It's coming from the mountain," said Bain.

"Bard, get your family out of here," said Keith.

"And go where? There is nowhere to go," said Bard.

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asked in a hopeless tone.

"No, darling," her father spoke in a positive tone.

"The dragon, it's going to kill us," said the little girl.

"Not if I kill it first," Bard took out something from the ceiling that Bain recognized as the Black Arrow.

"I might be the last resort," Keith muttered.

Bard and his son went out planning to set the Black Arrow into the Windlance. Bain hid the arrow from the guards while his father was arrested. The boy returned home.

The orc pack led by Bolg arrived to the town and went along the rooftops unseen. After Bofur took the Kingsfoil from the pig, he was being followed.

"I'll go and check," Keith turned off the safety of his pistol.

When an orc jumped down from the roof, Keith fired a round at the orc's forehead. Another orc jumped down on Bofur causing the plant to fall off from his hand.

"Get to cover!" Keith ordered the children and dwarves to find cover as the orcs began breaking in. He aimed carefully and fired at the orcs without hitting the children or the dwarves by accident. Regardless on which of the orcs' body parts that Keith hit, they went down on each shot. Bain, Fili, and Oin struggled to fight and help out. As the nine rounds ran out, Keith quickly reloaded.

"Keith," Bofur thought but was being thrown by the orc that was killed by an arrow.

Tauriel knifed her way in joining the fight and Legolas jumped into action. Both elves softened the orcs up with their knives. Keith carefully fired his pistol at the orc reinforcements without hitting his allies accidentally.

Kili managed to stab an orc with a knife sharing the kill with Tauriel but he fell to the ground screaming in pain. The remaining orc ran out reported to Bolg that Thorin left and the stranger was there. Bolg ordered the remainder of the hunting party to retreat and decided to deal with the powerful man later.

"You killed them all," Bain spoke in a frightened tone.

"There are others," said Legolas. "Tauriel, come."

"We're losing him," said Oin causing her to remain behind. She realized that Kili's health condition was in dire state.

"Tauriel," the prince of Mirkwood spoke as he chased the remainder of the pack. Bolg knew that Thorin had reached the mountain and ordered the hunting party to return to Dol Guldor. Bolg dueled with Legolas, but reached to a stalemate. The prince of Mirkwood chased Bolg using a horse.

Bofur succeeded recovering the plant and Tauriel stood in front of him.

"Athelas," the elf recognized the Kingsfoil and took it.

"What are you doing?" Bofur asked.

"I'm going to save him," said Tauriel.

Oin, Bofur, and Fili lifted Kili and placed him on the bed while Tauriel began making the medicine using Athelas with Tilda holding the bowl. Keith held onto Kili and the children helped him out. Tauriel muttered incantations and placed the Athelas medicine into Kili's wound causing him to scream one last time. After Kili calmed down, the beautiful elf began to glow in Kili's sight as he was in a dreamlike state. The Morgul poison was successfully cleansed out of Kili and his leg was bandaged by Tauriel.

"I've heard tell of the wonders of Elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness," Oin commented.

"Tauriel," said Kili.

"Lie still," said the elf.

"You cannot be her. She is far away. She is far, far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world, it was just a dream. Do you think she could've loved me?" Kili spoke of Tauriel's beauty making her feel touched. The young dwarf began to hold her hand.

Keith witnessed this scene and wondered when would be the time to express his feelings for Christy Ryan whom he fell in love with for a time being.

* * *

The dwarves went down to help Bilbo with the dragon problem. First, they split up and distract Smaug. They all failed to slay Smaug using the forge, magic, molten gold, and bombs. Eventually Smaug burst out and took off towards Laketown.

* * *

The townsfolk were frightened when seeing Smaug approaching. Tauriel, Oin, Bofur, Fili, Kili, and Keith were aware that the dragon was coming and Tilda was frightened. Keith had his pistol ready to shoot Smaug down and thought, " _The dragon will be toughest adversary I will ever face_."

"Listen to me! Do you not know what is coming?" Bard shouted to the guards but was ignored.

"I am fire. I am … death," said Smaug.


	18. Near-Death Escape

After Galadriel received word from Radagast, apparently she went to Dol Guldur alone to rescue Gandalf. She slew an orc guarding the cage that held the wizard and took him out. Galadriel holding the weakened Gandalf confronted the nine spirits that served the Necromancer. In fact, the White Council itself assaulted Dol Guldur as Elrond and Saruman fought the spirits. Radagast took Gandalf to his home for healing while the White Council confronted the Necromancer who turned out to be the Dark Lord Sauron whose spirit endured. Galadriel succeeded driving the Sauron and his servants out of Dol Guldur. Elrond considered that the Free Peoples must be warned of Sauron's return and Saruman was determined to deal with the Dark Lord himself.

* * *

The Master of Laketown was aware that Smaug was coming and decided to abandon the town so that he could evacuate.

Bells were ringing and people began evacuating rowing their boats.

Tauriel heard the dragon was approaching and went in, "We have no time, we must leave."

"Get him up," Fili ordered. "Come on brother."

"Come on, come on, let's go," said Bofur.

"I'm fine, I can walk," said Kili in an irritated tone.

"As fast as you can," said Tauriel.

"We're not leaving, not without our father," said Bain.

"If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?" said the elf.

"You three must not die, you must live on," Keith said to the children.

The elf, the children, the V.S.S.E. agent and the four dwarves went to a boat. "Down here, now! Give me your hand," said Fili.

"Come on, we got to go," said Bofur.

"Quickly now, hurry!" said Tauriel.

"Kili, come on!" said Fili.

Keith helped everyone into boat and began leaving the house.

In the prison, "Open the door! Do you hear me?!" Bard shouted, however the guards had evacuated.

Smaug flew in a straight line setting fire onto the town with his flaming breathe. When he did so, he killed a number of innocent people.

"Come on! Come on! Faster! Faster!" the Master shouted in panic. "If only we could take more of these poor people with us, but they're hardly worth it."

"I quite agree," said Alfrid and kicked a man off from the boat.

"Lookout!" shouted Bofur as the two boats collided.

"Move it! Move it! Come on! Faster! My gold! My gold!" the Master shouted.

Keith gave a hateful glare on the Master as the boats went on separate directions.

"We carry too much weight, we need to dump something," said Alfrid.

"You got to go, Alfrid," the Master pushed Alfrid into the water.

"Faster! Faster!" Braga ordered.

Bard made rope out of rags tying to the bars of the window and threw it down so that the boat could pull the wall down. When he did so, the Master was strangled temporarily. He broke into the armory taking bow and arrows, and then headed to the bell tower.

Meanwhile at the Lonely Mountain, Bilbo and the dwarves except Thorin watched the onslaught. "Poor souls," Balin murmured.

Bard went to the bell tower and fired arrows at the dragon. "Da!" Bain spotted his father.

"Da!" Tilda shouted.

" _I hope he knows what he's doing_ ," Keith thought gravely.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon! He did it! He hit his mark I saw!" Kili shouted.

"No," Tauriel muttered.

"He did, he hit its mark, I saw," Kili shouted based on what he saw.

"These arrows cannot pierce its hide. Actually, nothing will," Tauriel stated the fact.

"Other than the Black Arrow from the Windlance?" Keith muttered getting the attention from the elf, the dwarves, and children.

"What are you doing?" Bofur shouted to Bain who jumped up onto a hook after hearing what the stranger said. "Come back!"

"Bain!" Tilda shouted.

"Come back!" Fili shouted.

"Bain!" Kili shouted.

"Come back here!" Oin shouted.

"Come back," Bofur shouted.

"Leave him! We cannot go back," Tauriel ordered.

"Bain!" Tilda shouted in agony.

"I think he's going to help his father," Keith muttered. " _I hope they both make it in one piece,_ " he watched the boy hopelessly knowing that it would take more than just 45 caliber bullets to slay the dragon. " _It's too bad I don't have the machine gun_ ," Keith remembered that he had used a H&K MP7 to destroy an armor vehicle when he and Robert were getting close to the train yard. The V.S.S.E. agent had also used the MP7 that fired special shells to shoot down 12 choppers in one of the training exercises.

The boy took the Black Arrow and caught up to his father. Bain handed the Black Arrow before they ducked as Smaug destroyed the top part of the bell tower. Bard helped his son to get back up and the dragon landed in front of the Master causing him to shout, "Stop! Stop! Halt! Halt!"

Smaug confronted and taunted the bowman. Bard made a crossbow using the bow emplaced at the ruins of the bell tower and Bain as support. The bowman aimed for the weak point as the dragon lunged towards them while keeping his son's attention fixed on him. When Bard released the last Black Arrow, it embedded into the dragon on the weak spot. The dragon stumbled his way through knocking the father and son into the water. Smaug flew up into the sky feeling the pain before succumbing to the Black Arrow then crashed into the Master of Laketown killing him and the other men on the boat.

In the Lonely Mountain, Ori asked, "Wh-what was that? What happened?"

"It fell, I saw it. It's dead, Smaug is dead," said Bilbo.

"By my beard, I think he's right, look there. The ravens of Erebor are returning to the mountain," said Gloin as they saw ravens cawing and flying past them.

"Aye, word will spread. Before long, every soul in Middle-earth will know the dragon is dead," said Balin.


	19. The Mountain Kingdom

"Kili! Come on! We're leaving!" Fili shouted to his brother.

Keith helped the other dwarves except Kili preparing to leave for the mountain via a boat at the time the people of Laketown searched for their missing family members.

"They are your people, you must go," said Tauriel.

"Come with me. I know how I feel, I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive," Kili attempted to persuade her.

"No, I can't," said the elf.

"Tauriel," Kili then said something in another language.

"I don't know what that means," said Tauriel.

"I think you do," said the young dwarf.

Tauriel then said something in another language as Legolas arrived and he said something in her language.

"Keep it … as a promise," Kili gave Tauriel the talisman before going to the mountain with his brother, Bofur, Oin, and Keith.

The V.S.S.E. agent, Bofur, Oin, Fili, and Kili hurried into Erebor. "Hello!" Bofur shouted. "Bombur? Bifur? Anybody?"

"Wait! Wait!" it was Bilbo. "Stop! Stop! Stop! You need to leave! We all need to leave!"

"We only just got here," said Bofur.

"I tried talking to him, but he won't listen," said the hobbit.

"Who do you mean, laddie?" Bofur asked.

"Thorin! Thorin, Thorin, he's been down there for days. He doesn't sleep, he barely eats. He's not been himself, not at all. It's this … it's this place, I think a sickness lies upon it," Bilbo informed them.

"A sickness?" Fili was baffled.

"What kind of sickness?" Kili asked.

"Fili! Fili! Fili!" the hobbit shouted.

They found Thorin muttering, "Gold. Gold beyond measure, beyond sorrow and grieve." The dwarf prince turned to the group of nine, "Behold the great treasure hoard of Thror." Thorin tossed a ruby to Fili, "Welcome, my sister's sons and Keith Martin, to the Kingdom of Erebor."

" _Something's wrong with Thorin_ ," Keith thought as he noticed a slight change in Thorin's tone.

"Balin!" Bofur shouted to the elderly dwarf.

"Bofur!" Dwalin began going to towards him.

"Kili!" it was Nori. "Keith."

"Bombur!" Bofur hugged the corpulent dwarf.

The 12 dwarves and the V.S.S.E. agent began searching the treasure hoard for the Arkenstone. "Any sign of it?" Thorin asked.

"Nothing here!" Dwalin shouted.

"Nothing here!" Fili shouted.

"Keep searching," the dwarf prince ordered.

"That jewel could be anywhere," said Oin.

"The Arkenstone is in these halls, find it!" Thorin spoke as he was certain.

"You heard him, keep looking," Dwalin passed the order.

"All of you! No one rests until it is found!" the dwarf prince spoke impatiently.

" _I think the Arkenstone is very important to Thorin and he desperately wanted it in his hands_ ," Keith thought as he searched the treasure hoard.

"It is here in these halls, I know it," Thorin thought he was certain.

"We have searched and searched," said Dwalin.

"There's no sign of it," said Keith.

"Not well enough," said the dwarf prince.

"Thorin, we all would see the stone returned," said Balin's brother.

"And yet, it's still not found!" Thorin spoke impatiently.

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" Balin asked. "The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people."

"It is the King's Jewel. Am I not the King?!" the dwarf heir shouted. "Know this, if anyone should find it and withhold it from me, I will be avenged."

* * *

Azog the Defiler had a blade in place of his left arm led an army and was informed about the Wood Elves along with the stranger from Bolg. The pale orc sent Bolg to Gundabad and ordered all legions to make for the mountain. Azog thought he was certain that with the secret weapon he hired; the stranger who was fighting for the dwarves would not stand a chance.

* * *

Balin went to a room and was being followed by the hobbit. The V.S.S.E. agent eavesdropped on the conversation outside near the door.

"Dragon sickness, I've seen it before. That look, the terrible need, it is a fierce and jealous love, Bilbo. It sent his grandfather mad."

"Balin, if … if Thorin had the Arkenstone. Well if it was found, would it help?"

"That stone crowns all. It's the summit of this great wealth bestowing power upon he who bears it. Would it stay his madness? No, lad. I fear it would make him worse. Perhaps it is best, it remains lost."

Bilbo took a seat and was not aware that the V.S.S.E. agent followed him. The hobbit was fidgeting with something in his pocket, "What is that in your hand?" it was Thorin.

"It … it's nothing."

"Show me."

"It," Bilbo took out an acorn. "I picked it up in Beorn's garden."

"You've carried it all this way?"

"I'm going to plant it in my garden, in Bag End."

"It's a poor prize to take back to the Shire," Thorin smiled.

"One day, it will grow and every time I look at it. I'll remember … remember everything that happened, the good, the bad, and how lucky I am that I made it home," Bilbo smiled. "Thorin, I …"

"Thorin, the survivors from Laketown, they're streaming into Dale. There's hundreds of them," it was Dwalin.

"Call everyone to the gate," Thorin ordered. "To the gate. Now!"

Keith began suspecting that if the Arkenstone was not found in the treasure hoard, Bilbo would have succeeded stealing it.

The Laketown survivors took shelter in Dale while Keith helped the dwarves barricading the main entrance with rocks.

"Up it goes!" Bofur shouted.

"That's it," said Dwalin.

"I want this Fortress made safe by sun up. This Mountain was hard won. I will not see it taken again," Thorin ordered.

"The people of Laketown have nothing, they came to us in need. They have lost everything," Kili brought up a point.

"Do not tell me what have lost. I know well enough their hardship. Those who've lived through dragon fire should rejoice! They have much to be grateful for," the dwarf spoke with refusal. "More stone! Bring more stone to the gate!"

The next morning, Keith secretly followed Thorin and saw him having a glance in white gems. "The White Gems of Lasgalen, I know an Elf lord who will pay a pretty price for theses."

"Not a bad night's work," Gloin praised.

"Come on," Thorin ordered.

"We got company," said Keith as he saw an army of armored elves.

A man arrived on horseback, "Hail Thorin, son of Thrain. We are glad to find you alive beyond hope."

"Why do you come to gates of the King under the Mountain armed for war?"

"Why does the King under the Mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hole?"

"Perhaps it is because I'm expecting to be robbed."

"My Lord, we have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?"

Thorin went down to ground floor and the man dismounted then saw a raven flying out. The V.S.S.E. agent followed the dwarf heir and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I'm listening," said Thorin through the hole.

"On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure, so that they might rebuild their lives."

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door."

"That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms."

"And your threats do not sway me."

"What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just? My people offered you help and in return you brought upon them only ruin and death."

"When did the men of Laketown come to our aid but for the promise of rich reward?"

"A bargain was struck."

"A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food. To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the Dragon Slayer, why should I honor such terms?"

"Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?"

Thorin then turned to see 12 dwarves and the V.S.S.E. agent were watching him. The dwarf heir shouted, "Be gone! Ere our arrows fly!"

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asked. "You cannot go to war."

"This does not concern you," said Thorin.

"Excuse me, but just in case you haven't noticed there is an army of Elves out there. Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen, w-w-we are in fact outnumbered," the hobbit spoke with concern.

"Not for much longer," the dwarf heir seemed confident.

"What does that mean?" Bilbo questioned.

"It means, Master Baggins, you should never underestimate Dwarves," Thorin then turned to the other dwarves. "We have reclaimed Erebor, now we defend it."

Keith and Bilbo watched the dwarves getting armed and armored.

"Master Baggins, come here," Thorin ordered the hobbit. "You are going to need this, put it on. This vest is made of silver steel, Mithril, it was called by my forebears. No blade can pierce it."

"I look absurd, I'm not a warrior, I'm a Hobbit," said Bilbo after he put on the vest.

"It is a gift, a token of our friendship, true friends are hard to come by. I have been blind, but now I'm beginning to see. I am betrayed," said the dwarf heir.

"Betrayed?" the hobbit was baffled.

"The Arkenstone, one of them has taken it, one of them is false."

"Thorin, the quest is fulfilled, you've won the Mountain. Is that not enough?"

"Betrayed by my own kin."

"No, eh, you made a promise to the people of Laketown. Is this treasure truly worth more than your honor? Our honor, Thorin, I was also there, I gave my word."

"For that, I'm grateful. That was nobly done. But the treasure in the Mountain does not belong to the people of Laketown. This gold … is ours and ours alone. By my life, I will not part with a single coin. Not one piece of it."

The 12 dwarves armed and armored passed the V.S.S.E. agent and hobbit.

* * *

Gandalf arrived to Dale and was summoned to Thranduil's tent. He gave out the warning to Thranduil and Bard. The elf king assumed that the wizard was trying to save his Dwarvish friends and stated that he would not dissuaded from what he was about to do.

* * *

Bolg reported to Azog that another army was ready and the pale orc said that the great Earth-eaters were forgotten.

* * *

"Come on, let's get those blades sharpened," said Dwalin.

"Aye. Blasted Elves," Gloin muttered.

"You swing an ax at it?"

"No, brother," Balin replied.

Keith noticed Bilbo was tying rope to a huge ring. "You should be inside. Out of the wind," it was Bofur.

"No, I … needed some air. Place still stinks of dragon."

"The Elves have been moving their archers into position."

"Ah."

"The battle will be over by tomorrow's eve. Though I doubt we will live to see it."

"No, these are dark days."

"Dark days indeed."

"Hmmm."

"No one could blame a soul for wishing themselves elsewhere."

"Must be nearing midnight."

"Bombur's got the night's watch. It'll take a bit to wake him."

"Bofur? I will see you in the morning."

"Goodbye, Bilbo."

The V.S.S.E. agent watched Bilbo climbing down the rope to sneak out of Erebor and decided not to tell anyone about it.

* * *

Bilbo presented Gandalf, Thranduil, and Bard the Arkenstone. The hobbit came up with an alternative to avoid unnecessary war of having the dwarves giving what the men and elves had owed in exchange of the Arkenstone's return. Despite the wizard was concerned about Thorin when he found out what Bilbo had done, the hobbit was not afraid of him.


	20. Battle of the Five Armies

The next morning, Thranduil's army and the men of Laketown gathered in the main entrance of Erebor. Thranduil and Bard rode to the front.

Thorin fired an arrow as a warning shot right at the ground in front of Thranduil's stag, "I will put the next one between your eyes." Though the dwarves roared, the elves prepared to fire causing the V.S.S.E. agent and the dwarves to duck except Thorin.

The elf king signaled to stand by causing the elves to return the arrows into their quivers, "We've come to tell you payment of your debt has been offered and accepted."

"What payment? I gave you nothing, you have nothing," the will-be dwarf king questioned.

"We have this," Bard showed a jewel to the dwarves' shock.

"Could it be the Arkenstone?" Keith asked.

"It's the Arkenstone, they have it," Kili muttered. "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king."

"And the king may have it and our good will," Bard put the stone back. "But first he must honor his word."

"They're taking us for fools. This is a ruse and a filthy lie," Thorin muttered. "The Arkenstone is in this Mountain, it is a trick!"

"It's no trick. The stone is real, I gave it to them," Bilbo admitted.

" _I knew it_ ," Keith thought as his suspicion was confirmed.

"You?" the will-be dwarf king turned to the hobbit.

"I took it as my 14th share."

"You would steal from me?"

"Steal from you? No, no, I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim? Your claim, you have no claim over me, you miserable rat!" Thorin began walking angrily towards Bilbo.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but …"

"But what, thief?"

"You are changed, Thorin. The Dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word, would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!"

"Do not speak to me of loyalty," Thorin then ordered. "Throw him from the rampart!" This shocked the V.S.S.E. agent, the elves, and men of Laketown. "Did you not hear me?!" None of Thorin's companions especially Keith followed the unreasonable order. "I will do it myself," he grabbed Bilbo causing the other dwarves to intervene. "I curse you! Cursed be the wizard that forced you along with the accursed stranger on this company!"

Keith was angered at Thorin cursing him and fired one blank round into the air grabbing everybody's attention.

"If you don't like my burglar, then please don't damage him. Return him to me," Gandalf caught Thorin's attention. "You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain, are you, Thorin, son of Thrain?" Thorin let go of Bilbo and the other dwarves helped him out. Bofur showed the hobbit the way out and he climbed down using the rope.

"Never again; will I have dealings with wizards, Shire rats, or … outsiders!" Thorin shouted to the crowd.

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised," Bard asked.

"Why should I buy back that which is rightfully mine?" Thorin demanded.

"Keep the stone, sell it. Ecthelion of Gondor will give you a good price for it," Thranduil told Bard.

"I will kill you! By my oath, I will kill you all!" the dwarf heir shouted angrily.

"Your oath means nothing," the elf king spoke sharply to Thorin. "I've heard enough," this caused the elves to draw their bows.

"Thorin, lay down your arms. Open these doors. This treasure will be your death," Gandalf tried to dissuade the dwarf from starting the war.

"Thorin, we cannot win this fight," Balin agreed with the wizard.

"Give us your answer. Will you have peace or war?" Bard asked.

The raven returned with a message to Thorin causing him to say, "I will have war."

Marching footsteps were heard as an army was coming towards them and a dwarf was riding a boar. The dwarven phalanxes were equipped with long tridents whereas warriors wielded axes and shields. There were chariots mounted with large crossbows pulled by large goats.

"Dain! Dain! Dain!" the 12 dwarves shouted.

Thranduil ordered his army in elvish to turn to the dwarf army.

"Hey, Thorin!" Dain shouted in a distance.

"Ironfoot has come!" Bofur shouted.

" _Thorin's definitely prepared_ ," Keith thought.

"Good morning! How are we all?" Dain greeted. "I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would ya consider JUST SODDING OFF?!" The armies of men and elves prepared to attack. "All of you! Right now!"

"Stand fast!" Bard ordered.

"Calm now, Lord Dain," Gandalf caught the dwarf leader's attention and bowed.

"Gandalf the Grey, tell this rabble to leave or I'll water the ground with their blood," said Dain.

"There is no need for war between Dwarves, Men, and Elves. A legion of Orcs march on the Mountain, stand your army down," said the wizard.

"I will not stand down before any Elf. Not least this faithless woodland sprite, he wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then," said the dwarf lord.

"Dain, wait!" Gandalf shouted.

"Dain!" the 12 dwarves shouted.

"Let them advance. See how far they get," said Thranduil.

"If you think I give a dead dog for your threats, you pointy-eared princess?" Dain shouted to Thranduil. "You hear that, lads? We're on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering," he turned to his army causing the dwarves to all chant their battle cries.

"Stand your men down. I'll deal with Ironfoot and his rabble," Thranduil said to Bard.

"Right then. Let's get this done. Send in the goats," Dain called upon the cavalry made of lance-wielding-dwarven warriors riding larger goats that charged on the elven army.

Thranduil gave an order in elvish causing the archers to draw their bows.

"Thranduil! This is madness!" Gandalf shouted.

Thranduil muttered in elvish causing the archers to release a volley of arrows.

Dain ordered in dwarvish causing twirling projectiles to be launched cutting the arrow volley into shreds and killed a number of elves. "Hey! How do you like that, the old twirley-whirlies? Ha, ha, you buggers!"

Thranduil ordered another arrow volley to be released and the dwarven siege engines launched those twirling projectiles that stopped the arrow volley while killing more elves. The elven archers positioned behind the elven pikemen that also carried shields. The dwarven cavalry trampled a number of elves and some of the elven pikemen stopped them while some of the goats were shot by archers. The dwarven infantry all charged joining the fight as both armies clashed blades with each other.

" _I really hope they come to their senses. It is stupid for elves and dwarves to be killing each other when Azog still pose a threat to us all_ ," Keith thought.

There was rumbling on the earth and roars causing the fight between elves and dwarves to stop. "Were-worms," Gandalf recognized the sounds and activities.

"Oh, come on!" said Dain as the were-worms appeared tunneling.

Azog took position not far and ordered his army to come out of the tunnels followed by a horn. A man wearing black in his eyes, black gloves, a brown coat, and brown shoes was next to Azog watching the battle.

"The hordes of hell are upon us! Fight to the death!" Dain ordered his army to turn to the orcs.

"I'm going over the wall, who's coming with me?" Fili asked.

"Aye! Yes!" Kili agreed.

"Come on, let's go."

"Stand down," Thorin ordered.

"What? Are we to do nothing?" Fili asked.

"I said stand down," the will-be dwarf king confirmed.

Dain's army gathered in shield formation pointing their tridents at the orcs and shouted their battle cry. Thranduil's warriors drew swords and jumped over the dwarven army to engage the orcs. The dwarves then charged skewering and smiting the orcs. Dain had the boar charged and hammering every orc on his way.

Azog issued another command and trolls were used to reinforce his army.

Thranduil gave an order to the archers that released an arrow this time on Azog's army killing the orcs and trolls. The elf king had his steed trampling the orcs and slashed a number of orcs with his sword.

Despite the arrow volley gave way for the dwarven chariots to run over the orcs, the pale orc ordered the other trolls especially those with spiked clubs to destroy the chariots along with the crew. Azog gave another command causing the other orcs to head to the city.

Bard ordered his men to fall back to Dale and Azog ordered the attack on the city. The pale orc had sent trolls that hurled rocks at the walls and towers. A troll carried out a suicide task of ramming the wall with equipment on its head creating a hole allowing the orcs to kill anyone in their path. Gandalf used his sword and staff to slash and swipe the orcs respectively, whereas Bilbo slashed with Sting. Bard and his men engaged the orcs while the women and children took refuge in the Great Hall. Thranduil had the stag trampling orcs and decapitated those that were caught on the prongs of the stag's horns before the orc archers shot the stag dead. The elf king rolled into the floor and slashed the orcs using dual swords while his kin joined in.

The battle was grim to the Free Peoples; however Azog was pleased with how it went. No matter how orcs were killed, there was more to replace the fallen. The city and the main entrance were littered with blood and bodies of elves, dwarves, men, and orcs. Azog's secret weapon was solemnly watching neither pleased nor disappointed with how the battle went.

"You buggers!" said Dain after his boar was speared by orcs. "Thorin! Where's Thorin? We need him, where is he?"

"Pull back!" Bard shouted to his men.

"Fall back! Fall back! Back to the Mountain! Fall back!" Dain ordered his troops.

Dwalin told Thorin about Dain's situation and the will-be dwarf king refused to do anything. Thorin then heard voices of the past and imagined being engulfed into a hole. The will-be dwarf king overcame his madness and threw his crown away.

Keith and the dwarves saw Thorin approaching. "I will not hide behind a wall of stone while others fight our battles for us!" Kili shouted. "It is not in my blood, Thorin."

"He's right. We've been sitting here while your people died fighting for you. If we don't do something, Dain and the rest of your kin will be slaughtered," said Keith.

"No, it is not. We are sons of Durin and Durin's folk do not flee from a fight," Thorin then asked his companions especially the V.S.S.E. agent. "I have no right to ask this of any of you, but will you follow me one last time?"

Bombur blew the horn and an enormous bell demolished the barricade so that the 12 dwarves along with Keith all charged at the orcs.

"To the King! To the King!" Dain shouted and his army charged at the orcs as well.

Keith turned off the safety of his pistol and opened fire at the orcs. He gave nine orcs headshots sending them flying into the air and then reloaded.

Thorin and Kili slashed the orcs with swords while Bofur hammered the orcs. Nori clubbed an orc with a mace while Dori and Ori hacked the orcs with axes. Bombur joined in the fight with a flail fighting alongside his brother and Bifur. The corpulent dwarf made some kills with the flail and kicked an orc. During the process, Bombur landed on supine position.

"Come on, Bombur. Get up," said Bofur as he and Bifur helped Bombur getting up. Bofur took an axe then helped Nori by throwing the axe at the head of the orc that was engaging Nori.

"Nori! Help!" Ori cried. Nori took the axe and threw it at his brother's attacker. Ori then tossed the axe back to Bofur.

"Keith! Watch out!" Bofur shouted as a troll behind Keith was about to smash him with its spiked mace. Keith had already finished cocking his pistol and turned to see the troll in time. The V.S.S.E. agent dodged the attack and it took five pistol shots to waste the troll. Keith continued shooting any orc or troll that attempted to attack him.

The blind amputated troll caught Bofur's attention and he called out, "Nori! Gloin!"

"Right behind you, brother," Gloin had his shield and so did Nori forming stairs.

Bofur then jumped to climb the blind amputated troll and killed the driver then took the chains that were like reins. He drove the beast to kill the orcs that he enjoyed.

After Bard rallied his remaining men to make their stand, the women decided to join their men in battle in the city.

"Dain!" Thorin shouted.

"Thorin … hold on! I'm coming!" Dain shouted. "Hey, cousin, what took you so long?" There was no response, nevertheless the cousins embraced each other.

" _Dain and Thorin are cousins_ ," Keith thought as he had a glimpse of it before continuing shooting his foes.

"There's too many of these buggers, Thorin. I hope you've got a plan," Dain saw a man fighting alongside the dwarves, "Who is he? It looks like you've made a new friend."

"His name is Keith," Thorin replied and turned to where Azog was giving commands. "We're going to take out their leader."

"Azog?" Dain recognized the pale orc. However, he saw another man standing next to Azog.

"I'm going to kill that piece of filth," Thorin mounted onto a goat.

"Thorin, you cannot do this. You're our king," Dain protested.

"That is why I must do it."

"And how do you plan to fight your way single-handed to Ravenhill?"

"Halt!" it was Balin commandeering a chariot with Dwalin, Fili, and Kili on board. "It's been a while since I've done this."

"Keith! We'll need you!" Thorin shouted and the V.S.S.E. agent boarded the chariot.

"To Ravenhill!" Thorin ordered.

"Hold tight, lads," Balin gave a reminder.

"You're all mad bastards. I like it. May Durin save you all," Dain muttered.

Thorin on goat along with Keith, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili on the chariot trampled and ran over more orcs on the way. Dwalin operated the large crossbow shooting any orc on their way and Keith fired his pistol at the orcs on his way. The V.S.S.E. agent used part of the chariot for cover so that he could reload his pistol without being exposed.

Azog noticed that and all ordered his troops to turn to the small group.

"Watch out!" Kili shouted. Nevertheless, the wheels had sharp blades on the sides and severed the heads of trolls.

Balin had the chariot swerved to avoid an incoming troll.

"Hold on!" Dwalin shouted as the chariot entered an icy path. "I'm out," he requested the vehicle's weapon to be reloaded. The troll that missed its attack on them pursued and Dwalin shouted, "Bring it down! Shoot it!"

"Where?" Kili readied his bow.

"In his jambags!" Dwalin replied.

"It doesn't have any jambags!" Kili argued. "Duck!"

"Kili!"

"Move it!"

"Hang on, lads! I'm coming!" Bofur drove the troll to join in.

"Bofur, you beauty!" Fili complemented as Bofur drove the troll to flail at the enemy troll, however Bofur fell off.

"We got company!" Keith shouted as an enemy troll ahead was holding a bridge where orcs were gathering ahead.

"Dwalin! Keith!" Balin shouted.

"Go!"

Fili and Kili fired arrows on some of the orcs while Dwalin continued operating the large crossbow. Keith pelted the troll with the 45 caliber bullets from his pistol. "Come on, you hairy hedgepig! Come on!" Dwalin shouted causing the troll to turn to them. The troll was killed and the carcass formed a bridge for the chariot to cross the frozen water.

"Yeah!" Fili, Balin, and Dwalin shouted.

"Wargs!" Kili shouted as those nasty wolf-like creatures appeared ahead of them and two of them picked off two goats. There were warg riders ahead and behind them.

"Hold tight, lads!" Balin shouted as the chariot made a jump downwards after Dwalin shot down a warg rider ahead.

Keith turned to fire at the wargs and it took three shots to kill a warg. Therefore, he spent a clip killing three wargs.

Dwalin shot a lone warg, Kili slashed a mounted orc, the wheel's blades severed the steed, and Fili slashed another warg rider. Unfortunately, another warg took down a goat.

"There's more coming!" Dwalin shouted. "We're pulling too much weight. We won't make it."

"Cut the tracers, ride them to Ravenhill," Balin spoke of an alternative.

"No, Balin," Dwalin protested.

"My goat-riding days are over," Balin smiled. "Durin be with you, brother."

A warg rider caught up and Fili slash the warg so that the orc could be crushed. Fili, Kili, and Dwalin mounted on the goats then cut them loose.

"Onwards!" Thorin shouted.

"Lead on!" Dwalin shouted.

The four dwarves got off from the goats and then hacked and slashed the orcs guarding the place.

Azog saw them arriving and gave orders to his secret weapon.

"Wild Dog, it's time for you to prepare," an orc translated it from Black Speech to common tongue.

"Yes, sir," the man replied in common tongue in which Azog understood.

Balin remained on the chariot shooting the lone wargs and warg riders. Keith cleared the enemy cavalry in the area and then reloaded his pistol.

"Keith, you should go," said Balin.

"What about you?"

"Even if I'm old, I can take care of myself."

Keith began catching up to Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili on foot.

"I am too old for this," Balin muttered.

* * *

Gandalf attempted to use the magic staff that Radagast gave him earlier to fight a troll. The wizard dodged the troll's attack before he got the magic staff working.

Alfrid in woman's clothes was hiding in a siege engine on the back of a slain troll. He screamed and accidentally dropped a coin onto the trigger. When the coin became flat, the machine launched Alfrid onto the troll's mouth causing the troll to suffocate surprising Gandalf. Both the troll and Alfrid died.

"We may yet survive this," Gandalf muttered as the Free Peoples are gaining on the orcs and trolls.

"Gandalf! It's Thorin," said Bilbo.

"And Fili and Kili and Dwalin, he's taking his best warriors. Keith is also with them."

"To do what?"

"To cut the head off the snake."

Legolas and Tauriel arrived joining the fight in Dale. "Gandalf!" the prince of Mirkwood shouted.

"Legolas, Legolas Greenleaf!" the wizard recognized him.

"There's a second army, Bolg leads a force of Gundabad Orcs, they are almost upon us," Legolas gave out the warning that Bilbo heard.

"Gundabad? Ahh, this was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces, then Bolg sweeps in from the north," Gandalf figured out the orc's plan.

"What, th … the north? Where is the north exactly?" Bilbo asked.

"Ravenhill," the wizard replied.

"Ravenhill? Thorin is up there and Fili and Kili and Keith. They're all up there," said the hobbit and Tauriel heard him. Bilbo put on something despite of Gandalf's protests and hurried to warn them. After Thranduil cut Tauriel's bow, Legolas intervened and went with her to Ravenhill.


	21. Wild Dog in Ravenhill

Keith managed to catch up to Thorin and Dwalin as they were fighting goblins that were fighting for Azog. As the dwarves hacked and slashed the goblins, the V.S.S.E. agent fired his pistol giving the goblins headshots sending them flying midair. "It's about time you showed up," said Dwalin.

"Where are Fili and Kili?" Keith asked.

"I sent them scouting," Thorin replied.

Minutes later, "Where is that Orc filth?" Thorin asked.

"Thorin!" someone caught the will-be dwarf king's attention.

"Bilbo!"

"You have to leave here, now! Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded, there'll be no way out," the hobbit warned.

"We are so close, that Orc scum is in there. I say we push on," said Dwalin.

"No, that's what he wants. He wants to draw us in, this is a trap," Thorin figured out what his hated enemy intended. "Find Fili, Kili, call them back,"

"Thorin, are you sure about this?" Dwalin asked.

"Do it, we live to fight another day," the will-be dwarf king ordered.

"Oh no," Bilbo muttered as Azog holding Fili on his neck appeared.

Azog said something that Fili would die first to Thorin, Dwalin, Bilbo, Kili, and the stranger. "Go! Run!" Fili said his last words before being impaled by the pale orc who then said something more. Fili's body was dropped right in front of Kili who was enraged causing the young dwarf to run off killing whatever orc he saw. Azog also emphasized that Thorin and his nephew would follow the same fate to end the bloodline. The pale orc said to the man that his death would be near.

"Kili!" Thorin shouted as he began going after his remaining nephew.

"Thorin," Dwalin attempted to catch up to him. "Thorin. No."

"No," Tauriel muttered as she and Legolas were too late when they arrived as they saw bats that provided air support for the orcs in the battlefield. Legolas grabbed onto a bat, knifing the orc reinforcements on the way, and shot it to take position at a tower.

Keith decided to find Kili and to give him support. The V.S.S.E. agent saw bats larger than the ones in his world flying past him. Keith turned to see more orcs heading towards him and opened fire at them. The 45 caliber bullets he released from his pistol landed onto their heads sending them flying midair. Keith walked forward as he fired his pistol and reloaded when the clip was empty. The V.S.S.E. agent saw the young dwarf fighting orcs and was about to catch up to him.

"Kili," Tauriel also spotted the young dwarf fighting and knifed the orcs that stood on her way. "Kili!" she shouted.

"Tauriel!" Kili shouted as he began heading after her.

Bilbo drew Sting that glowed blue as Bolg arrived with orc reinforcements. Dwalin charged at the orcs with his axe hacking them, and the hobbit put down Sting to throw ball-size rocks picking off orcs until Bolg knocked Bilbo unconscious.

Thorin alone engaged Azog who used his mace and the blade. The will-be dwarf king managed to knock the pale orc away and began slashing the orc reinforcements. After the pale orc knocked Thorin into the frozen river, Legolas picked off the orcs.

Bolg attacked Tauriel and overwhelmed her. Kili jumped onto the powerful orc who threw the young dwarf into the stairs. Their weapons clashed and Kili dodged the swing. Bolg punched Kili in the face and was about to use the sharp end to impale him.

Luckily, Keith arrived in time and fired his pistol at the powerful orc's arms causing him to let go of Kili. The orc turned to face the most powerful adversary the orcs had ever known. "Leave him to me," said Keith and Kili went to take care of the injured elf woman. The orc left and Keith pursued him.

Keith reached to a dead end and the powerful orc moved aside as there was an explosion on the wall. The V.S.S.E. agent saw that the orc was now facing him at the time a familiar face appeared. A black-haired man in his mid-40's wearing black glasses, black collared shirt, brown shoes, a brown trench coat, black gloves, and a remote on his right hand. "Surprised to me? Are you?" the man asked.

"Wild Dog, what does it take to kill you?" Keith recognized the man as the V.S.S.E.'s wanted criminal who was formerly a leader of a mercenary army.

Wild Dog laughed maliciously as he threw away the trench coat revealing his brown suspenders and a Gatling gun in his left arm. "Let's make it two-on-one. Right, Bolg?" he asked the powerful orc who nodded in response.

Keith used parts of the ruins for cover as he faced two different foes simultaneously inside the ruined structure. Wild Dog fired his Gatling gun arm at the V.S.S.E. agent but the agent used five rounds to stop him from attacking so that he could reposition. Keith took cover to dodge Bolg's melee attacks before pelting him with five rounds to stop him from attacking and the orc followed his powerful ally. Like before in his world, Keith took the opportunity to reload his pistol when he took cover.

Keith also gunned down the orcs supporting both Bolg and Wild Dog as he pursued them. Bolg appeared attempting to impale the powerful enemy however he was stopped by five shots. "Die!" Wild Dog appeared using his C96 Mauser with his right hand. Keith took cover as Wild Dog fired an accurate shot at the V.S.S.E. agent and managed to counter his attack.

Bolg attempted to ambush Keith however the man dodged the orc's swing. Keith used a wall for cover and used five rounds to stop Bolg from landing another attack. Wild Dog appeared and was about to use his Gatling gun on his left arm. Keith quickly fired five rounds stopping the mercenary from attacking.

After Keith advanced a little further, Wild Dog appeared to use a different weapon in his left arm and turned out to be a flamethrower. Keith took cover as Wild Dog attempted to spray flames on him and then pelted him with five rounds.

"Get him, Bolg," Wild Dog retreated and Bolg appeared for another attack. Keith quickly stopped the orc with five rounds causing him to retreat.

This time, Keith was almost near the exit. After he stopped Bolg from attacking with five rounds, Wild Dog appeared with his Gatling gun, "Move out, Bolg!" Wild Dog opened fire at Keith and one of the bullets was heading towards him. The V.S.S.E. agent took cover and managed to counter the attack.

Keith chased his foes outside and used the rocks for cover. After he gunned the orcs that stood in his way, Bolg and Wild Dog attempted to attack simultaneously. "Eat this!" Wild Dog fired his Gatling gun. Keith quickly fired five rounds to stop Bolg from striking him and took cover as one of the bullets from Wild Dog's Gatling gun was heading towards him. Keith quickly fired five rounds to counter the criminal's attack.

" _More of them_ ," Keith thought as more orcs were coming towards him. Kili and Tauriel arrived to join the fight slashing the orcs. Keith disarmed Bolg by shooting his arm causing him to drop his weapon so that Kili and Tauriel killed the orc together by stabbing simultaneously. "Get to cover!" Keith shouted.

"Take this!" Wild Dog appeared firing his Gatling gun at his allies. Kili and Tauriel ran to cover at the time Keith fired five rounds stopping him from attacking.

"Who is he?" Kili asked.

"Wild Dog, an enemy of the V.S.S.E.," Keith replied.

Lastly, Wild Dog got close enough to use his flamethrower at the agent, the dwarf, and elf. "Come out, will you?" The primitives remained hidden when the agent sent Wild Dog flying backwards with five rounds. "Argh!" Wild Dog landed on supine position.

Keith, Kili, and Tauriel got slightly closer to the defeated enemy. "How did he come here?" Kili asked.

"I'm not sure," Keith had no answer.

"You won't be seeing me again, primitives," Wild Dog then turned to the V.S.S.E. agent pulling out the remote. "You have beaten me the second time, but you won't be seeing the last of me. I will return soon," he began to click the button.

"He's going to blow! Jump!" Keith shouted. Like in the Neodyne Industries incident, Wild Dog detonated himself to avoid capture. Keith, Kili, and Tauriel jumped out of the blast radius. The three of them were not damaged by the explosion and what remained of Wild Dog was nothing.

A troll attempted to destroy the tower Legolas was in and the prince of Mirkwood ran out of arrows. He drew Orcrist and jumped down sinking the blade at the troll's brain. The troll rammed the tower with its head committing suicide and Legolas threw the Orcrist at an orc before it could kill Thorin.

Thorin took the Orcrist to engage Azog who had a flail into a fierce combat and the pale orc smirked when another orc army was arriving. Azog's flail cracked the ice and Thorin slashed his hated enemy. After the will-be dwarf king dodged the slash, Radagast arrived with giant eagles to soften up the other army and Beorn jumped off changing into a bear. The eagles swooped to sweep the orcs and grabbed multiples of them then dropped them to their deaths. The eagles also brought down the bats and the orcs were no match for the ferocity of Beorn's bear form. Though Thorin used the freezing water to his advantage, Azog caught him off guard stabbing his foot and burst out of the water. Eventually two hated enemies impaled each other and Azog died first.

Bilbo woke up seeing the eagles attacking the bats, "The eagles are coming." The hobbit found the dying Thorin walking towards the frozen waterfall and the son of Thrain collapsed.

"Hey, Bilbo," said Thorin.

"No, don't look, don't move, lie still," the hobbit checked and cover his nose. "Ow."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Shh, shh, shh, shh."

"I wish to part from you in friendship."

"You are not going anywhere, Thorin. You're going to live."

"I would take back my words and my deeds at the gate. You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me. I was too blind to see. I am so sorry that I have led you into such peril."

"No, I-I'm glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin. Each and every one of them. It is far more than any Baggins deserves."

"Farewell, Master Burglar. Go back to your books and your armchair. Plant your trees, watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold, this world would be a merrier place," Thorin said his last words before passing away.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, Thorin!" said Bilbo but it was useless. "Thorin, don't you dare. Thorin? Look, Thorin. Thorin, hold on. You hold on, you see, the Eagles. The Eagles, the Eagles are here. Thorin, the Eagles." The hobbit burst into tears.

Keith walked away at the time Kili and Tauriel had a passionate kiss. Without a notice, Legolas watched the scene. Later, Thranduil confirmed that she had fallen in love with the dwarf as he also saw the scene unnoticed.

Gandalf took a seat next to Bilbo and smoked his pipe. They watched 10 dwarves all gathered around the dead Thorin. Kili, Tauriel, and Keith arrived to pay their respects.

 **Author's Note**

When I was writing the fight with Wild Dog, I listened to Wild Dog's Theme music from Time Crisis II. Since this crossover took place after the events of Time Crisis II.


	22. Epilogue

The dwarves especially Thorin's remaining companions gathered for the funeral ceremony. Thorin was to be buried along with the Arkenstone and Orcrist. Fili was also buried. Bilbo along with the 11 dwarves mourned for Thorin and his nephews. Gandalf, Radagast, Beorn, Keith, and Tauriel also attended the ceremony. The V.S.S.E. agent paid his respects to both Thorin and his nephew.

"The king is dead," Gandalf announced.

"Long live the king!" Thorin's 10 companions all shouted while raising their weapons to the air. Kili was crowned the new King under the Mountain and bowed. To the young dwarf's surprise, his mother had arrived. Eventually Tauriel married Kili and became queen.

"There is to be a great feast tonight. Songs will be sung, tales will be told, and Thorin Oakenshield will pass into legend," said Balin.

"I know that's how you must honor him, but to me, he was never that. He was to me, he was … Well, I think I'll slip quietly away, will you tell the others I said goodbye?" said Bilbo as he was about to leave.

"You can tell them yourself," Balin said as 10 dwarves and the V.S.S.E. agent were at the entrance.

"If any of you are ever passing Bag End, tea is at four. There's plenty of it, and you're welcome any time," said the hobbit and everybody except Balin bowed. "Uh, don't bother knocking."

"It has been great knowing you, Bilbo," said Keith.

"I think it is time for you to go home, Keith," Gandalf magically opened a portal with his staff.

"Goodbye, my friends," the V.S.S.E. agent said to the dwarves, hobbit, and wizard before stepping through.

The portal took Keith back to the outside of the V.S.S.E. headquarters and that his pistol had the training rounds like he used in his final test against Richard Miller.

 **Author's Note**

Multiple crossover stories are released on what happened after this crossover story.

For the POVs of Alan Dunaway and Wesley Lambert, check out Time Crisis: The Ring Crisis.

To the Time Crisis fans who want to find out what happened in Astigos Island, check out Halo: The Mediterranean Crisis.


End file.
